Dulce y picante
by kurooha
Summary: Pequeñas historias entre Kanda y Lenalee con apariciones estelares de otros compañeros suyos. 30 Vicios: Tabla Básica Kanda x Lenalee ONE-SHOTS UPDATE: 30. Cena TERMINADO
1. Inicio

**01. Inicio**  
Kanda lucha y lucha y sigue luchando, como una maquina sin pilas que se gasten ni energía que se agote, él sigue ahí como si estuviera enchufado en la corriente con batería incluida. Lucha, lucha y no para.  
Todos luchan sin parar, pero Kanda era como un mundo aparte y con solo verlo luchar ella se daba cuenta. Los otros luchaban por ellos mismos, por los demás, por vivir, por ser viejos, por morir de vejez, Kanda lucha por matar, por destrozar todo lo que se interpone en su camino, por no morir hasta que haya cumplido su objetivo pero a la vez sin miedo a morir.  
Porque luchaba con algo que parecía decir "mátame si puedes."

Ella no está preocupada por él cuando se dividen cada uno por una banda, sabe que es del último que tiene que preocuparse pero no puede evitar sentir miedo por su pensamientos ante la muerte, porque él moriría si era necesario y ella no quería eso.

Cuando vuelve hacia donde estaba él ve que la mayoría de akumas habían ido hacía él sin miedo y ella da un salto grande de los suyos para volar hacia donde esta él y ayudarlo porque por mucha maquina que sea, siempre es mejor tener compañía y aunque él la recibe dándole broncas por no haberse quedado quieta donde estaba, ella lo ignora porque ella siempre le hará caso, pero a la hora de combatir las cosas con ella cambiaban totalmente y lo hace callar cuando de una patada envía a uno de los akuma fuera de su punto de visión justo antes de que este pudiera atacar al chico por la espalda mientras que estaba destrozando a dos que tenía delante. Callado al ver que quizá de esa manera acabarían antes, el chico sigue luchando sin importarle, y sin echar un vistazo, la chica que está detrás de él destrozando a los que intenten acercarse por detrás.

Con el último ataque del chico, Lenalee se tira al suelo a coger el aire, sabiendo que los últimos ya habían sido derrotados y que podían descansar un ratito antes de comenzar el viaje hacia donde estaban los demás y él la mira desde arriba sin ninguna intención de sentarse y ni mucho menos tumbarse en el suelo pero al notar la mirada enfadada de la chica y notar el pequeño estirón que hizo cuando intentó tirar de los pantalones del chico hacia al suelo hizo que cambiaria de opinión y acaba tirándose, lo más delicadamente posible, al suelo para hacer que la chica le dejara en paz.

"Kanda..."

"Hm."

"Creo que deberías de empezar a cambiar tu punto de vista en algunas cosas. En vez de luchar por cumplir y morir, deberías de luchar por vivir. Deberías de aprender a disfrutar más de lo que tienes ahora."

"Lee."

"¿Si?"

"Yo creo que antes de meterte con los demás deberías de aprender a no meterte en mi sala de relajación cada vez que tengas miedo."

Ella se ríe ante la contestación del chico haciendo que este acabara sonriendo a la vez y es cuando la chica saca el dedo meñique y le dice que entonces deben prometerse un nuevo inicio cuando el chico explota en carcajadas.

N/A: Como bien dije en la sinopsis esto son los one-shots que iré publicando en la comunidad LiveJournal de 30Vicios, estará compuesto de 30 one-shots en total y muchos de ellos sin tener que ver con los otros episodios. Seguramente algunos serán más buenos que otros (este precisamente no me acaba de gustar), pero espero que os agrade.

Próximo One-shot: Lluvia.


	2. Lluvia

**N/A: ** Algunos, seguramente fans de Lavi x Lenalee quizá verán en este fic un ligero toque de esta pareja, pero no os preocupéis porque es casi invisible.

**02. Lluvia**  
Lavi odia la lluvia, el hecho que te deja mojado, que te deja frío, sin ganas de nada, que te hace sentirte más solo de lo que ya estas, porque realmente es capaz de deprimir hasta una persona tan alegre como él, odia ese cielo grisáceo y oscuro, esos rayos y esa sensación de que llega el fin del mundo.

Lavi odia la lluvia y odia mojarse pero también odia ver como la otra gente es consumida por ese horrible tiempo. Odia ver a Lenalee allí a fuera, mojándose por toda la lluvia que está cayendo y ya no sabe si lo que corre por su cara son lágrimas o gotas de lluvia. No le gusta ver como tiene toda la ropa enganchada al cuerpo, no en esa situación, no tan mojada, ni como tiembla cada dos por tres y se muerde el labio y su cuerpo se encoje.

Sabe que si Allen estuviera allí en su lugar saldría corriendo a hacer que la chica entrara dentro, con una manta seguramente para que entrara en calor, y parte de su cuerpo quiere ir hacia allí, tener ese gesto con ella, pero sus pies no se mueven y cuando menos se lo espera otra presencia aparece en mitad de la lluvia.

No esperaba ver al chico frio de carácter siendo el que fuera a hablar con la chica y mucho menos en ese día de lluvia, pero ve como le coge la mano y la gira para que este de caras a él y le dice algo, porque ve sus labios moviéndose lentamente, pero no sabe el qué y la chica reacciona agachando la cabeza hacía el suelo. Lavi sabe que si Allen estuviera allí la apoyaría, le daría ánimos y soltaría algún chiste para que la chica sonriera, él sabe que si él mismo estuviera allí acabaría gritándola para que reaccionara y quizá, solo quizá, conseguiría que reaccionara, pero es Kanda el que está allí y el que aparte de mirarla no hace ni dice nada.

Pasan minutos, largos y eternos minutos, y es entonces cuando Kanda vuelve a hablar. Lavi está lejos, lo observa todo desde una ventana, y no es, por mucho que quisiera, capaz de escuchar el monólogo del chico pero ve, porque es lo único que puede hacer, como ese algo consigue levantar la cabeza de la chica de nuevo y la coge de la muñeca, porque supuestamente sería demasiado atrevido cogerla de la mano, y se la lleva y la chica se deja porque debe de notar el calor humano en esa fría coraza del chico y desaparecen de la visión de Rabi aun cuando no cesa de llover.

El pelirrojo acaba pensando que él debe de ser como el personaje cobarde de una película y supone que a parte de él, todos los demás pueden ver de un día frío y grisáceo un día bello y claro. Se levanta para salir de la biblioteca, porque ya lo había visto todo allí y justo al pasar por los pasillos se encuentra a Lenalee, no feliz pero contenta, secándose el pelo con una toalla supuestamente de Kanda que para mantener las apariencias mira frustradamente hacia otro lado.


	3. Reglas

**03. Reglas**

Su relación siempre ha estado llena de reglas, hechas por ellos o por gente que no formaba parte de dicha relación.

Cuando se conocen, Kanda le da una lista larga de reglas: no me sigas, no me hables si no es necesario, no te me acerques más de lo necesario, no me toques el pelo ni menciones lo mucho que te gusta, no me toques nada, no entres a mi habitación, no me hagas caras, no me abraces ni me cojas de la mano,...

Lenalee se rió cuando escuchó esa lista pero intentó cumplirla, lástima que acabó sin poder resistirse a muchas de esas cosas que tenía prohibidas.

Cuando dejan atrás la lista de Kanda y ya son más amigos que antes, Lenalee decide que es hora de seguir sus reglas.

No luches solo, no te mueras, cree en los demás, deja que te ayuden, vuelve siempre y cuanto más antes mejor, no me hagas sufrir esperándote, llévate mejor con Allen y Rabi,…

Kanda gruñó porque era como si la chica viviera con la preocupación y aunque desea decirle que no se preocupe, no puede y se calla.

Cuando empiezan a haber rumores, creados evidentemente por Rabi que seguramente habría metido a Allen también, Komui secuestra al moreno y le da una lista.

No la toques, no le miras nada más a parte de la cara y solo cuando ella te hable, no pienses en ella, no la utilices para hacer xxx cosas, no te acerques a ella, no la beses, no vayas a su cuarto, no la espíes,...

Kanda vuelve a reírse porque la mitad de esas cosas eran cosas que él no hacía, aún.

Muchas de las reglas de Komui acaban siendo incumplidas cuando, al cabo de un tiempo, se cogen, o más bien ella le coge, de la mano, cuando ella se pone de puntitas y él se deja besar, cuando sus ojos observan cada parte de ella y cuando a veces se esconden en el cuarto de la chica y, como era normal, todo el mundo se entera.

Muchos de ellos, o todos, se acercan a él y le dicen no la ensucies y otras cosas parecidas y él se ríe de ellos pero cuando el general Tiedoll se acerca a Lenalee y le dice que no le haga daño a Kanda siente que sería mejor morir que aguantar la situación.

Reeves, cuando la cosa parece hacerse "oficial" le dice a Kanda que como haga daño a Lenalee que no solo sufrirá las garras de Komui, sino las suyas y la de los demás miembros de la organización, que no estaba en contra suyo, pero que ante todo, para él, estaba la felicidad de la chica.

Kanda no se queja ante ninguna de las reglas que le ponen, pero eso no quiere decir que las acepte tampoco, y mientras piensa en a quien tiene que maldecir se da cuenta de que a él todo el mundo le estaba poniendo reglas y cuando preparaba la Mugen para enseñar ahí quien mandaba, Lenalee le coge de la mano.

"Cuando tengamos nuestra primera hija tú serás el primero poniendo reglas a todo el mundo para que nadie se le acerque ni le haga nada de lo que tú no quieras que le hagan."

El moreno no le hace caso, está ocupado digiriendo la palabra "hija", porque aunque la espada se le cae en todo el pie y mientras la chica va desapareciendo por el pasillo riéndose, seguramente de él, él esta simplemente en estado de shock.

**Próximo one-shot: **Café


	4. Café

**04. Café**  
Al exorcista japonés no le gusta el café, siendo un hombre que sigue las tradiciones de su país aún no estando allí, prefería cien veces más el té que el café. Es más, si tuviera que elegir una taza de café a estar muerto de sed, preferiría estar muerto de sed.  
Kanda era, es y será muy tradicional y nadie se lo va a quitar, pero...

El sonido de un cascabel hizo que levantara la cabeza para ver a la chica con el cascabel como collar preguntándole si quería café y él gruñó un no. Ella, siendo llamada por un Lavi necesitado de café o de chica según Kanda, se fue dedicándole una sonrisa.

"El collar con el cascabel que te regalé es precioso, cuando a lo lejos escucho su sonido mi corazón late como nunca y siento como si un ángel viniera a buscarme."  
La chica ríe tímidamente mientras le da una taza de café y le recuerda que quedaron de acuerdo en que solo lo llevaría para servir el café, él asiente la cabeza, no escuchándola pero disfrutando del momento y Kanda va a quejarse.

"Tienes razón, no hay nadie que sirva el té. Pero eres el único que bebes té aquí y que yo sepa prefieres hacerlo tú mismo." Comentó Komui mientras apuntaba la petición del moreno a la lista de peticiones que tenían y que él siempre ignoraba.

"Ahora estoy más tiempo entrenándome y con misiones."

El chino decide no contestar sabiendo que podrían acabar discutiendo y de que encima Kanda era capaz de sacar la espada si veía necesario amenazar así que le dijo que no se preocupara. Al día siguiente Kanda tiene una Miranda con una taza de té temblando y que, con la mirada furiosa del chico, acaba perdiendo el pulso y el té acaba parando en la cabeza de él.

"¿No es lo mismo?" Komui mira, intentando descubrir diferencias entre la alegre Lenalee con su vestido de camarera especial junto con su cascabel y la nerviosa Miranda vestida casi como una monja. "A parte de que Lenalee es más bonita al ser mi hermana, lo siento Miranda, no veo ninguna diferencia." Pocos minutos más tarde Komui parece darse cuenta de algo y suelta una 'oh' de exclamación.

Al día siguiente Kanda, que estaba meditando, abre los ojos al escuchar un ruido de cascabeles y mientras se pone en una mejor posición para recibir a la chica por la puerta acaba apareciendo Miranda con un vestido al estilo de Lenalee y con un cascabel de collar. La mujer sigue temblando y cuando se acerca al chico, que suelta un sonido de frustración, acaba derramando el té en la manga del chico.

Komui sigue sin entenderlo cuando Kanda vuelve por segunda vez diciendo que no era lo mismo, y se pregunta si es por el pelo, que si es por eso ya se ocuparía él de traer la mejor peluca similar a la de Lenalee para que fueran iguales pero Kanda sigue diciendo que aún así no era lo mismo.

"¿Si es solo una taza de té, por qué necesitas otra persona para que lo traiga? ¿Si una persona puede traer miles de cafés para todos los que estáis aquí, por qué no puede traer una sola maldita taza de té?"

Komui mira seriamente el chico y antes de ponerse a hablar agacha la cabeza para que no se le vean los ojos, no sin antes de hacer que las gafas brillaran y ocultaran su rostro.

"Lenalee está muy ocupada con entrenamientos, misiones y cafés como para ponerse a servir el té también." Levanta la vista y Kanda ve malicia en sus ojos y cuando el mayor le pone una mano en el hombro a Kanda se le pone la piel de gallina. "Si quieres alguien que te sirva el té, dímelo de nuevo y ya tendrás a Lavi para que te lo sirva."

Kanda se va furioso y cuando escucha los cascabeles de Lenalee, Miranda ya no los tenía y volvía con su traje de siempre, cerca de donde él estaba acaba llamándola por su nombre. La chica, con cara de curiosidad, no tarda en aparecer y cuando Kanda le pide una taza de té, ella sonríe.

"No hace falta, te he preparado el té a escondidas."

**Próximo one-shot: **Tatuaje


	5. Tatuaje

**05. Tatuaje**  
Se estremece cuando las puntas de los dedos le acarician la piel siguiendo la forma del tatuaje. No la ve porque tiene los ojos cerrados y no los piensa abrir todavía, pero sabe que la chica observa con mucha atención dicha pintura marcada en su piel como si intentara descifrar algún código secreto. Lo único que rompe el silencio de la habitación son los pasos de la gente moviéndose al otro lado del cuarto y, sin escucharlo perfectamente, los latidos de la chica al notar el nerviosismo que tiene cada vez que pasa las puntas de los dedos justo encima de su corazón.

Lenalee se pregunta si tocando con la palma de la mano ese dibujo marcado en la piel puede abrir algún tipo de puerta secreta como en esas películas de misterio que veía antes y mientras se va imaginando posibles escenarios deja de seguir el tatuaje con las puntas de los dedos para poner encima de él la palma de la mano para ver qué pasa. Lo hace con miedo y nervios porque quizá sí que esas cosas de películas pasaban en la vida real y ella lo iba a vivir en primera persona, porque quizá en vez de abrir alguna puerta desconocida cierra algo que es más que una puerta o quizá, y siendo el último caso para ella el peor, hace que Kanda se levante en mitad de su intento de matar su curiosidad.

Al poner la palma de la mano en la zona indicada se da cuenta de que no pasa nada, nada nuevo aparece, nada desaparece y Kanda sigue inconsciente mas ella no sabe que dicho chico está luchando consigo mismo para no abrir los ojos porque un rato vale, pero desde su punto de vista la chica ya lo estaba tocando demasiado para que él pueda seguir manteniendo su compostura.

Se estremece otra vez cuando quita la palma de la mano y vuelve a seguir la forma del tatuaje por última vez y la chica parece quedarse parada después de eso porque él no nota ningún movimiento pero cuando menos se lo espera nota el suave tacto de lo que deberían de ser sus labios justo en el centro del tatuaje.

"Espero que no crezcas más de lo que ya has crecido."

Dándose cuenta de que parecía que estuviera advirtiendo al tatuaje de lo que no debía hacer la chica acaba riéndose para acabar llamando la atención de las enfermeras de las cuales una de ellas acaba asomando la cabeza al cuarto donde estaban ellos para asegurarse de que todo iba bien.

"Señorita Lee no estará molestando al señor Kanda, ¿verdad?"

Ella niega con la cabeza asegurándole de que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse y sale de la habitación antes de que la enfermera cierre la puerta. Es entonces cuando Kanda abre al fin los ojos y observa el tamaño del tatuaje. Se pregunta el por qué tanto interés en el tatuaje, si la chica sabe algo sobre el asunto del tatuaje y de la flor pero tacha la idea porque si ella supiera algo de eso sabe que por mucho que advierta el tatuaje va a seguir creciendo hasta el último de sus días.

Y es entonces cuando se pregunta, por primera vez, que pasará una vez que llegue ese día y se da cuenta, también por primera vez, que quizá le interesa más vivir de lo que podría haber imaginado alguna vez.

**Próximo one-shot: **Escape


	6. Escape

**06. ESCAPE**  
Cuando era pequeña ella no soñaba en combates, muertes y sangre. Ella soñaba en un mundo precioso, lleno de flores y de pájaros cantando, con gente riendo de felicidad y sin tener ninguna preocupación. Como niña que era soñaba en un mundo de rosas.

Cuando la separan de su hermano lo primero que hace es creer que todo lo que estaba pasando era una pesadilla, una de esas cosas que nunca había tenido hasta ahora, que te destroza el sueño y hace que tu cuerpo sufra y lloras, sin darte cuenta, y cuando luchas por despertarte te das cuenta de que es imposible, de que hasta que la pesadilla no quiera vas a tener que estar viviendo desagradables sueños. Entonces cree que es eso, que es una mera pesadilla, que en unos minutos se levantara y verá la encantadora sonrisa de su hermano, que la abrazará y le dirá que no se preocupe, que es solo una pesadilla y entonces la invitaría a su habitación para dormir con él y para que tengo el confort de que hay alguien allí, de que no está sola.

Pero la pesadilla dura y dura y parece eterna y cuando decide que siempre queda el dañarse para que la dejen en paz se da cuenta de que durante ese tiempo se ha estado engañando porque la herida en la muñeca duele y mucho, porque el tacto de su sangre es mucho más caliente de lo que podría estar sintiendo si fuera una pesadilla y se da cuenta de que el mundo de color de rosa que siempre había soñado era realmente todo lo opuesto.  
Negro.

Ya no vuelve a tener sueños bonitos porque todas las noches está pensando en su hermano y llorando por su vida con muñecas que ya no podía tener. Porque cuando viene un niño moreno con coleta y le dice que deje de llorar se da cuenta de que esta sola, completamente sola por mucho que el niño se quede ahí esperando a que se tranquilice.

Durante ese tiempo la tienen atada en una cama para que no se hiera a sí misma y aún así cuando siente vacío por dentro, el mismo niño aparece y le dice que es injusto y cuando ella no dice nada pero se lo queda mirando con un poco de brillo en los ojos, él sigue.

"Es injusto estar así como tu siendo tan pequeña."

"Somos más o menos de la misma edad." La voz es ronca, lleva tiempo sin hablar, pero ve un poco de esperanza y cree que quizá él puede ser un estilo de Ken a lo borde.

"Yo he nacido con esto, por mucho que seamos más o menos de la misma edad es diferente."

Cuando el niño se calla y se sienta a su lado de la cama, ella empieza a hablar, porque ya no se acordaba de que sensación conseguías cuando hacías sonidos y alguien te escuchaba y le cuenta sus sueños, sus bonitos sueños, sobre su hermano y sus cálidos abrazos, sobre esas flores tan preciosas y coloridas, el sonido de los pájaros que parece que cantan por ti y la sensación que se consigue al notar el aire en el campo lleno de flores.

Son todos sueños, cosas que por ahora no va a tener, pero mientras que se lo cuenta al chico callado se siente mejor porque nota que es la única manera de escapar de esa pesadilla.

**N/A:** Ken es la pareja de Barbie xDDD

**Próximo one-shot: **Celos


	7. Celos

**07. Celos**  
Lo mira y desea matarlo. Esta vez no estaba ni para cuentos, como más rápido estuviera muerto mejor, no se daría ni el placer de disfrutar el momento. Lo único que quería es que en ese momento dejara de respirar, se le quitara la sonrisa estúpida de su boca y los dejara en paz de una maldita vez.

"¡Lenalee~~!" Los brazos del chico, extrañamente más largos de lo normal, rodearon la cintura de la chica que inmediatamente se enrojó levemente ante la atención del chico que en esos momentos la estaba tratando como una reina. "Hoy estas tan preciosa como todos los días." El guiño de ojo no se le escapó, y aunque era difícil de decir si era un guiño o si solo era el pestañear, la sonrisa que tenía indicaba que parecía estar intentando flirtear con la chica. Arqueó una ceja cuando el chico se acercó al cuello de la chica haciéndole algo que la hizo reír. "¡Y hueles tan bien como siempre!"

La chica mira directamente a los ojos de Kanda en la espera de que hiciera algo, pero él se limitó a girar su cabeza hacia la otra zona del salón porque aunque hubiera deseado irse directamente no podía dejar al chico ese solo con ella. Ella era demasiado inocente como para ser tocada o flirteada por alguien como él.

Ella le preguntó si estaba bien al chico que en esos momentos la estaba abrazando como si no hubiera mañana y el moreno decidió mirar hacia ellos otra vez justo cuando el otro chico esta asintiendo la cabeza como el estúpido que era y se tuvo que preguntar, para no tener que hacer una masacre con solo un loco, si ese chico no estaba peor de lo que todo el mundo pensaba que estaba. Komui debería de no haber aceptado su entrada en la organización.

Lenalee le da un leve carpetazo al chico que aún después de unos minutos seguía abrazándola, Kanda cierra los ojos para no ver la escena y mientras que el chico parece casi disfrutar del golpe, por no decir que le hubiera gustado recibir otro golpe de la chica, el moreno tiene que apretar el puño.  
¿Cómo reaccionarían los demás si un chico tan frio como Kanda hubiera reaccionado violentamente ante una escena como esa? Seguramente cuando Komui se enteraría de lo ocurrido le agradecería al principio, pero estaba seguro de que después acabaría pensando mal.

Suspira ligeramente aliviado cuando la chica intenta mantener una conversación sin importancia con él pero, como algo que estaba más claro que el agua, él la ignora no respondiéndole la pregunta del "cómo le había ido el día" y mientras ella intenta evitar una mueca el otro chico acaba contestándole, mientras uno de sus brazos rodea los pequeños hombros de Lenalee que lo mejor, como siempre, era ignorar a Kanda porque nunca iba a ser divertido.

"Quizá deberíamos ir un ratito a la biblioteca." Comentó mientras la miraba pícaramente. "O quizá podríamos ir a jugar toda la tarde por las habitaciones." La chica alzó una ceja y preocupada le preguntó si realmente se encontraba bien. "Claro que estoy bien, estoy muy bien. Lo único que tendrías que preguntar es que si quiero algo, respondiéndote yo que hay algo que si quiero y que creo que le he estado intentando dejar bien claro sin ser un animal."

La chica, ante la alegría de uno y la desgracia del otro, se ruborizó ante las palabras mientras que el chico le cogía tiernamente la mano y se la llevaba del salón.

Kanda respiró y agradeció el silencio mientras parecía que se iba calmando, pero en menos de un par de minutos se volvió a tensar. El carpetazo, el famoso carpetazo que solo él podía recibir y que, por desgracia, había contemplado como otro lo recibía, lo podía perdonar. Lo que no podría perdonar era lo que pudiera pasar si no iba a separar a Lenalee de ese pervertido.  
Con la espada en mano y preparado mentalmente para asesinar de un solo golpe al chico salió corriendo del salón al soltar la frase que hacía tiempo que estaba deseando soltar.  
"Estar muerto Lavi."

**Próximo one-shot:** Religión


	8. Religión

**08. Religión**  
Ella nunca había creído en Dios ni en nadie parecido, no era religiosa, la cruda realidad en la que vivía le había enseñado que no puedes poner esperanzas en algo que no existe, porque si realmente existiera cosas tan crueles como está acostumbrada a ver no pasarían.  
Dios no permitiría esas cosas.

Ella no es creyente por muchas veces que hubiera ido a la iglesia cuando aún era una niña, no era creyente porque no había pruebas de sus actos pero aún así ella rezaba. Rezaba cuando las cosas iban mal, cuando parecía que no había ninguna solución, cuando lo único que quedaba era vivir de una esperanza que hacía tiempo que estaba muerta. No rezaba por ella, no. Rezaba por los demás cuando ella ya se daba por vencida, porque cuando ella ya no se podía ni levantar y los demás seguían luchando lo único que podía hacer por ellos era rezar para que todo fuera bien aunque no creyera en que alguien que no existe pudiera arreglarlo. No creía, pero tenía una mínima esperanza de que si ese alguien realmente existiera escucharía sus ruegos y arreglaría la situación haciendo que ella creyera.

Kanda la ha encontrado muchas veces con las manos cruzadas, ojos cerrados con la cara llena de suciedad ante las caídas al suelo que suele tener en las peleas y sus labios moviéndose lentamente sin ser capaz de escuchar ninguna de esas palabras que parece decir y cuando ve que el enemigo esta entretenido con los otros dos se para un momento para decirle que no vale la pena hacer lo que está haciendo, porque por mucho que rece, por mucho que ruegue y por mucha esperanza que ponga para que las cosas mejoren no va a pasar nada si uno no utiliza la fuerza y la cabeza. Porque uno tiene que creer, pero en sí mismo, porque nadie más va a hacerlo.

Ella lo mira, decepcionada, triste, como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua helada y no dice nada, prefiere hacer caso omiso de sus palabras porque no quiere caer más hondo, porque está cayendo y quiere que cuando acabe de caer pueda caer tranquila, pensando que quizá había un mundo mejor ahí arriba.

Ella dice que no es creyente, pero sabe que en el fondo lo es un poquito aunque no quiera admitirlo por miedo de que también le quiten eso como todos los sueños que le han quitado. Y ella sigue rezando por todos los que luchan, para que no salgan muy heridos, para que ese alguien haga que vuelvan sin ninguna herida mortal, para que todo vaya bien. Pero cuando ve a Kanda caerse al suelo ante el golpe del enemigo y lo ve levantarse con una gran sonrisa en la boca no sabe si vale realmente la pena rezar por alguien que solo desea morir.

Sabe que él nunca ha dicho eso, pero la poca importancia que le pone a ese asunto hace entender que le importa poco y nada el hecho de morir y que quizá en vez de rezar algo que no parece valer la pena, quizá sería mejor que rezara para que pueda descansar en paz y que en ese mundo mejor de ahí arriba lo pueda encontrar algún día.

**Próximo one-shot:** Piano


	9. Piano

**09. Piano**  
Lenalee lo escucha, a escondidas, como toca el piano. No es algo normal en él, es como si el tocarlo lo devolviera en un tiempo anterior en el que aún no era exorcista, en el que reía de una manera diferente a la que se reía aquí y en la que sufría y sufría mucho. Ella creía que lo hacía para recordar, para saber que nunca se olvidaría de lo vivido, que no se olvidaría de lo malo ni de lo bueno, que su memoria seguiría siendo tan fresca como siempre.

Ella no le dice nada y está segura de que él no sabe que ella está ahí, espiándolo, observando con admiración como los dedos al tocar las teclas producen un sonido magnifico. Piensa, a veces, que quizá debería de hacer saber su presencia, que no estaba bien hacerlo a escondidas y que quizá, si él la veía, tendría la posibilidad de que le tocara una canción para ella, solo para ella, pero tampoco quiere destrozar o cambiar la melodía de esa canción tan preciosa y se muerde el labio para no emitir ningún ruido.

No era la primera noche que iba a escucharlo, ni la segunda, ni la tercera, ya había perdido la cuenta y aunque por las mañanas acababa con sueño por estar hasta tarde escuchándolo, ella sabía que esos momentos de sueño no eran comparables a los momentos de tranquilidad y felicidad que sentía al escucharlo tocar.

"Ven, siéntate."

Se lo dice un día, sin mirarla, parando de tocar pero manteniendo sus dedos en el teclado y ella se acerca, sin hacer ruido y con una tímida sonrisa se sienta a su lado justo para que él volviera a tocar, otra canción, porque ya no tiene la misma melodía, porque parece más alegre y parece reflejar un mundo de niñas, pero ella se calla porque no puede quejarse, no tiene el derecho después de invadir su privacidad, pero tampoco puede evitar negar con la cabeza.

"¿No te gusta?"

"Me gusta la otra."

Y él sonríe, una de esas sonrisas que lo hacían ser él, tierna, cariñosa, que te hacía sentir cosquilleos en el estómago pero a la vez, con un poco de tristeza, porque la canción es suya, es su vida, es su historia y no quiere compartirla pero por ella haría cualquier cosa así que la toca una vez, dos veces, tres y unas cuantas más hasta que nota que la chica apoya la cabeza en su hombro porque se ha quedado dormida y ve que es hora de parar.

Uno la observa, a escondidas, pudiendo encontrar hasta gracioso el hecho de que estaba "espiando" a la chica que estaba "espiando" a otra persona, pero cuando piensa en los motivos se da cuenta de que gracioso no tiene nada, de que la historia es más triste de lo que él quiere creer y más dolorosa de lo que él quiere admitir.

Se da cuenta de que la chica se queda dormida cuando su cuerpo se relaja más de lo normal y la cabeza acaba cayendo en el hombro del chico y sabe que tendrá un buen sueño, porque al fin ha podido escuchar la canción que tanto le gustaba sentada del chico al que siempre estaba observando, pero eso a él no le sirve.

A Kanda, no le gustaba que el último recién llegado que encima era capaz de tocar el piano le quitara la chica a la que él siempre había estado observando.

**Próximo one-shot:** Hábitos


	10. Hábitos

**10. Hábitos**  
Lenalee tenía muchos hábitos que no conseguía quitárselos, Kanda intentó que los dejara, lo intentó realmente, pero por primera vez se dio por vencido.

Por ejemplo, cuando regresaba de una misión y entraba en su cuarto acababa encontrándose con toda la habitación limpia y ordenada, la telaraña de uno de los rincones de la pared había desaparecido y el olor a cerrado se había convertido en olor a bosque. En un principio pensó que se equivocó de habitación, pero luego se dio cuenta de que uno de los hábitos de Lenalee era tenerlo todo limpio y ordenado y así era como lo dejaba todo a parte de la flor, que Kanda ya le advirtió de que no la tocara.

Otro de sus hábitos era recibir a la gente después de las misiones, fuera invierno, verano, hubiera tormenta o tronara, ella estaría allí dispuesta a sujetar a los heridos o quitarles las chaquetas para llevárselas a lavar (y planchar) después de saludarlos y preguntarles como les había ido.

Cuando Leverrier anda por ahí, Lenalee se encerraba en la sala de meditación, en la cual siempre se encontraba a Kanda, y ahí se quedaba hasta que Kanda no le acababa de hacer ver a su manera que todo iba a ir bien mientras que ella intentaba imitar la posición de Kanda y acababa dejándolo al ver un fracaso rotundo en el intento. El chico encontraba ese hábito bastante molestoso ya que le quitaba tiempo de meditación (con ella allí haciendo pequeños ruidos de incomodidad mientras imitaba su posición resultaba imposible ponerse a meditar), pero a la vez y tan en el fondo que nunca lo admitiría, le agradaba saber que veía seguridad en él, o al menos en SU sala porque nadie más iba allí.

Tiene el irritante hábito, él más que nada lo llamaría manía, de proteger a Allen como si un crío de cinco años se tratase. Ya podía haber empezado el brote de soja a molestarlo que él igualmente se llevaría otro golpe con la carpeta de la chica, otro hábito que tenía suyo y que parecía que en la carpeta ponía "solo para Kanda" porque era el único que recibía golpes con ella.

Y otro, aún más molestoso, hábito de ella era reírle las gracias al pelirrojo que no paraba de tirarle indirectas y ella, tan ignorante como siempre, se reía aún cuando desde su humilde punto de vista se merecía que pegara a Lavi por sus intentos de flirtear con ella.

Pero eso no era todo porque ella podía tener sus hábitos, pero lo malo es que hacían que los demás cogieran hábitos con ella. Komui tenía el hábito, Kanda cree que desde que la vio por primera vez recién nacida, de tenerla lo más vigilada posible y él sabe que no debería de hablar de Komui porque eso no son hábitos, la relación entre esos dos hermanos puede ser realmente espantosa.

Así que dejándolo a parte, teníamos a un Allen que sabiendo que tenía a la chica de su parte hiciera lo que hiciera acabó teniendo el hábito de esconderse detrás de ella siempre que veía a Kanda furioso, lo cual hacía que el moreno aún estuviera más furioso si era posible.

Hacía que Lavi tuviera el hábito de flirtear con ella cada vez que tuviera y estuviera de humor y si podía ser fuera de los ojos de Bookman, mejor.

Y lo peor todo era que hacía que Kanda enloqueciera con tantos hábitos por todos los sitios.

**Próximo one-shot:** Caramelo


	11. Caramelo

**11. Caramelo**  
Kanda odiaba el verano, no podía con los calores, lo dejaban sin energías, era su peor rival. Odiaba el no poder dormir por las noches, el ver a todos los hombres de la organización sudando como cerdos, odiaba ver como Komui chantajeaba a todos con los ventiladores "si no trabajas más horas te quedas sin ventilador" y sobre todo, odiaba a Lenalee en verano.

Siempre había pensado que había sido afortunado de no haberse encontrado a muchas féminas durante el tiempo que ha estado con vida, ese género era tan débil y tan diferente que sabía que no sería capaz de llevarse bien con ninguna de ellas. Eso, hasta que conoció a Lenalee.

No es que la viera como una excepción, ni mucho menos, encontraba vergonzoso que la chica fuera a él para decirle lo bien que huele su champú de pelo o recomendándole cosas para su pelo, odiaba ver como la trataban con más delicadeza, si estaba en la organización y si luchaba como ellos, debería de ser tratada igual que un hombre, odiaba ver como a todos se les caía la baba ante la corta falda que solía llevar, sinceramente no le gustaba nada.

En verano el odio se hacía aún peor. Durante todo el año podía ignorarla fácilmente, él no se dejaba engañar por una estúpida mini-falda como los demás, pero en verano parecía que su presencia se hiciera más visible, o al menos para él. No tardó en ocupar su lugar de meditación cuando el calor más apretaba, tirándose en el suelo del lugar ligerísima de ropa, lo justo para tapar ciertas partes, y ahí se podía quedar horas y horas leyendo algún libro.

¿Lo malo?

Que se ponía delante de él. No sabía si era queriendo o simplemente era tan estúpida que ni se daba cuenta, pero le resultaba imposible meditar cuando delante de él tenía a una chica, casi sin ropa y con un chupa chup en la boca dándole vueltas y más vueltas.

¿Acaso no veía que aunque fuera Kanda seguía siendo un hombre?

A la chica se le cayó el chupa chup cuando el chico le gritó que no comiera esas cosas allí, que si quería comer eso que se fuera a otro lugar. Le frustraba el hecho de que solo fuera de esa manera allí, porque delante de los demás siempre había más ropa puesta y, por suerte, no había chupa chup de por medio. Era como si creyera que con Kanda a solas podía hacer lo que ella quisiera porque estaría a salvo.

Quizá creía que Kanda era una chica. O quizá creía que no estaba interesado en las chicas.

Durante unos días no volvía a encontrarse a la chica, pero duró poco, porque poco después la volvía a tener tirada en el suelo, delante suyo, con algo en la boca que no dejaba de mover y haciendo que el chico se volviera loco.

"¿Qué... tienes... en... la... boca?"

Ella abre la boca y le enseña un caramelo, un gran caramelo, de color rosa chicle y dejando la lengua de la chica de un color rosa como el del caramelo. Kanda se levanta segundos después decidiendo que hace mucho calor y que necesita una ducha muy fría, pero antes decide avisarla antes de que no pueda mantener su compostura la próxima vez.

"¡¡No vuelvas a comer ningún tipo de caramelo!!"

**Próximo one-shot:** Espinas


	12. Espinas

**12. Espinas**  
Komui corta una de las rosas de su pequeño jardín e inmediatamente mira a la joven con alegría para que ella le sonría y le comentara que había estado cuidando muy bien a las flores. El hermano, satisfecho, sigue cortando unas cuantas rosas más y después de llevárselas a la mesa que tenía en mitad del jardín y de hacerles algo que parecía más cortes por el ruido que hacía, volvió hacia ella con una de las rosas.

"Esta pequeña rosa no es ni la mitad de bella que mi hermana pero espero que puedas aceptarla." Y Leenalee la coge sonriendo y la huele, la huele y no se cansa de olerla porque huele muy bien y después la aparta con un poco de preocupación.

"Le has cortado las espinas."

"A todas, para que no te hagas daño al cogerlas."

Lenalee se levanta y va hacia la mesa para confirmar con sus propios ojos como su hermano había quitado todas las espinas de las rosas que había estado cortando. Sin soltar la que tenía en la mano se dirigió hacía el jardín y corta una de las que tienen espinas y, antes de que su hermano pudiera ofrecerse a quitar las espinas, ella se despide.

Miranda sonríe y comenta lo bueno que es tener un hermano que se preocupe tanto por su bien estar y Lenalee le dice que sí, que a veces se daba cuenta de que no se merecía un hermano como él y que otras veces, al contrario, le preocupaba que su preocupación de hermano mayor no le dejara encontrar pareja.

"¿Eh?" La sorprendida mujer hizo que la joven se ruborizara y acabó aclarando que si siempre estaban así acabarían los dos hermanos solos y que ella quería a su hermano, lo adoraba, pero que a la larga también querría tener a alguien, a un hombre, que no fuera su hermano y que la hiciera sentir mujer.

"No te preocupes... Seguro que aceptara a Allen, es un chico tan simpático, amable y muestra tanta preocupación por todo el mundo y por ti que dudo que tu hermano no lo acepte. Es más, si te fijas, es uno de los que menos sufre en las manos de Komui."

La china sonríe dándole la razón y acaba mirando las dos rosas que había cogido antes en el vaso cubierto de agua.

"Allen... Es una persona adorable. Nunca va a hacer que nadie sufra... Y estoy segura que mi hermano lo aprobaría y que, quizá, sería el único que aprobara, pero..." Se quedó callada por un momento, pensando si decirlo o si no, pensando en las palabras. "Es como esa rosa."

Miranda sigue el dedo que señala las flores pero no es capaz de distinguir si esta señalando la de espinas o sin espinas así que mira a la chica para ver si puede aclararse mejor.

"Una rosa sin espinas, sin dolor, sin peligro."

"Eso está bien."

Lenalee vuelve a mirar las dos rosas y piensa, porque no es capaz de decir esas palabras en voz alta, que quizá lo mejor es sentir amor y a la vez, un poco de dolor. ¿Dónde está el interés en algo que sabes que no va a hacer nada? Una rosa sin espinas es seguridad, tranquilidad... es una vida rutinaria. Una rosa con espinas son nervios al no saber si te vas a hacer daño, es sentir un dolor a veces más fuerte que otras pero a la vez es protección, seguido de seguridad, porque una vez que pasas las espinas solo queda la seguridad.  
Lenalee prefería una rosa con espinas, ella solo quería una relación que le diera de todo.

Y mientras ambas miran las flores, la mayor se queda confusa cuando escucha el susurro de la joven.  
"Kanda..."

**Próximo one-shot:** Piel


	13. Piel

**N/A: **No lo consideraría demasiado fuerte para ser lemon, pero es bastante subidito de tono así que quedáis advertidos.  
Otra cosa es que tendrá este capítulo tendrá su continuación, veréis el porque de la continuación cuando leáis el final, en el capítulo 24 que se titulará Humillación.  
Sin nada más, disfrutadlo.

**13. Piel**

No puede evitar mirar el cuerpo de la chica en ese pequeño camisón cuando se levanta a beber un vaso de agua, no puede evitar imaginarse a la chica sin él puesto, porque por muy serio que él fuera y por mucho que pareciera que a él esas cosas no le preocupaban no quitaban el hecho de que aún fuera un joven en una edad en la que es normal fijarse en esas cosas. Él también es humano.

"¿Tampoco puedes dormir?"

"He estado en la sala meditando hasta ahora."

"¿Tan tarde?"

"He llegado de una misión hace poco, es el único momento que he tenido."

Ella asiente con la cabeza y se sienta a su lado. Él la mira para conseguir que ella le devuelva la mirada y ante la sonrisa de la chica no puede evitar besarla. Suave, dulcemente, solo saborearla. Ella cierra los ojos por unos momentos saboreando lo que fue su primer beso y ahora es ella quien le da un beso.

Sus hormonas masculinas actúan rápido bloqueando todo que pueda hacer que el chico pare y le acaricia el rostro haciendo que ella suspire. Viendo eso como algo bueno, sigue la caricia hacia el cuello y acaba por encima del pecho. Se aparta de ella cuando reacciona, pero ella le coge la mano y le dice que deje que pase lo que tenga que pasar, que en el fondo son guerreros de combate y que no vale guardar un momento como ese con el amor de su vida porque nunca lo tendrán, porque quizá morirán antes de conocerlo. Que prefiere morir mañana habiendo sabido que se siente que morir el año que viene sin saber qué es eso y que con él todo estaba bien. Él la vuelve a besar y cuando ella le abraza él coloca sus manos por la pequeña cintura de la chica y la toca por encima del camisón.  
Quizá para ella era la primera vez, pero para él también era la primera vez que tocaba a una mujer. Y el tacto con la piel tan suave de ella no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Para otra vez y la coge para llevársela a la fría cama de su habitación porque siente que es lo único que puede hacer y la vuelve a besar en las labios, en el cuello, por encima del pecho y por todos los sitios donde puede porque su piel era como un adicción que con solo notarla con las manos no le era suficiente. Suelta un gruñido involuntario al toparse con la molesta prenda de ropa que antes ya se había imaginado a fuera y sin tener que decir palabra alguna las pequeñas manos de la chica cogen los bordes del camisón y se lo quita dando vía libre a las necesidades del chico.

Cuando se queda tan desnudo como ella y nota el contacto entre las dos pieles desnudas siente que después de esto ya no tiene tantas ganas de arriesgar su vida en cada lucha, que tendría que luchar para volver allí y encontrarla a ella y hacerle sentir eso que no era capaz de expresar con palabras.

Roces, besos todo se vuelve más desesperado y cuando todo se acaba él se siente completo cuando los brazos femeninos lo abrazan y le da un beso en el tatuaje de su pecho. La mano con la que no tiene acomodada la cabeza de la chica, que no puede estar quieta después de haber tocado tanto, vuelve a las piernas de ella para darle caricias haciendo que ella se acerque más a él.

"Me gustas." Y la mano de él se queda quieta y la mira a los ojos de una manera que ella nunca antes había visto. "Y no sé si solo ha sido una noche o si quieres algo más, cualquier cosa lo entendería, pero no va a volver a pasar y si por casualidad quieres más, tendremos que hablar con mi hermano sobre esto. Si solo es la necesidad que todos tenemos, creo yo, que ambos hemos quedado satisfechos, así que tú mismo."

Cuando él nota que la chica va a levantarse, él intenta cogerla para que se quede pero ella es más rápida y evita las manos de él para coger la ropa que había quedado en el suelo y volver a su habitación.

El chico mira hacia el techo y mientras piensa que él nunca antes había querido compromiso ahora no sabía si sería capaz de no volver a vivir los sentimientos de esa noche y tampoco sabía si sería capaz de olvidar el tacto de su piel.

**Próximo one-shot:** Licor


	14. Licor

**14. Licor**  
Cuando uno de los brazos cae a los hombros de Lenalee y esta se sonroja, Kanda no duda en coger dicho brazo y tirarlo hacia otro lado haciendo que Allen se pusiera a reír estúpidamente para dejar caer la cabeza en el hombro de la chica y Kanda hiciera con la cabeza lo mismo que hizo con el brazo para que el chico más joven volviera a reír estúpidamente.

Cuando Lenalee le comenta al moreno que sería mejor enviar a Allen a su cama debido a lo borracho que estaba, Kanda primero se niega diciendo que es mejor dejarlo ahí tirando en mitad de los pasillos pero, al recibir la mirada dura de la chica, acaba cogiendo el otro chico para que se apoye a él y poder llevarlo así a su habitación para ver si se muere ahí. Allen cuando ve que se está distanciando de la chica cada vez que Kanda iba caminando decide tirar uno de sus zapatos con la mano que no está en el hombro de Kanda para que ella fuera, lo cogiera y fuera con ellos.

Y funcionó, pero cuando llego a ellos, le devolvió el zapato y se volvió a ir, así que Allen tiro el zapato aún cuando Kanda no paraba de amenazarlo con que se estuviera quieto y cuando ella vuelve a devolverle por segunda vez el zapato, Allen le dice que no se vaya porque Kanda quiere hacerle daño así que la chica por hacer que se calle acaba yendo con ellos.

Cuando llegan a la habitación de Allen, el moreno lo tira a la cama como si fuera un saco de patatas haciendo que el joven dijera incoherencias para que después fuera la chica a taparlo y a acercarle una botella de agua porque la iba a necesitar después de todo el licor que Lavi le obligó a beber y después de que Lenalee cerrara la luz y Allen deseara unas buenas noches a sus padres, Kanda sintiéndose enfermo ante esas palabras salió de la habitación seguido de la chica.

Ella se ríe una vez lejos de la habitación comentando que aunque Lavi se había pasado un poco había sido divertido y el moreno, como siempre, le devuelve el comentario con un 'hm' de su parte para que ella entendiera con eso lo que ella quisiera y cuando cree que ya puede descansar con lo poco que quedaba de ese día, la chica le coge de la mano y se lo lleva hacia la cocina con una sonrisa a la boca.

El chico le pregunta que si ha bebido, porque con la sonrisa que tenía y el hecho de que lo estuviera cogiendo de la mano le hacía entender eso, pero ella niega dicha cosa soltando un "todavía no" e invitándolo o más bien dicho obligándolo a ir con ella a celebrar lo que antes no han podido por tener que estar pendiente de un Allen demasiado bebido.

Kanda sabe que ella no bebe, así que se supone que será ir allí para beber una solo copa o nada, pero aún así sigue un tanto frustrado al ver que la cosa aún no había terminado y comienza a pensar negativamente de ese maldito día, pero cuando la mano de la chica lo coge con delicadeza, sin tanta presión como antes, y lo mira con unos ojos algo más brillantes de lo normal cree que le han metido algo en el vaso de agua porque ese cosquilleo que empezaba a estar en su estómago no era absolutamente normal.

**Próximo one-shot:**Promesas


	15. Promesas

**15. Promesas**  
Sus ojos hacen el intento de cerrarse cuando el cuerpo cae al suelo y disfrutando por unos segundos el placer de estar tirado al suelo, se levanta con ayuda de Mugen para soltar una risa de sarcasmo y provocar al contrincante.

"¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?"

Poco después de decir eso recibe otro golpe que lo lleva de nuevo al suelo y entonces hasta el akuma se da cuenta de que cada vez él tarda más en levantarse. El akuma convierte en una espada su mano derecha y sin pensárselo dos veces ni dando la oportunidad de que su rival intente recuperar energía o ponerse en defensa acaba clavándole la espada en todo el estómago.

La sangre sale disparada del estómago y él se limita a sonreír. Él que en un principio tenía la vida duradera gracias al tatuaje que tenía, ahora solo le quedaba vivir o vivir. La flor ya no tenía más pétalos y ahí estaba él siendo machacado por un estúpido akuma. Suponía que tenía alma de un buen guerrero porque en esos momentos, en los que más parece que se va a acabar todo, es cuando más vivo se siente. Con su mano en la herida no le da tiempo a reaccionar al golpe del contrincante que lo empotra contra unas piedras haciendo que el golpe más grande sea en la cabeza.

El mundo oscurece, se vuelve negro y lo único que queda son los sonidos de su agitada respiración y de los latidos de su corazón que parecían decir que ya no podían más. Y nota pasos, lentos, hacia él y siente el aroma del akuma acercándose y se siente como una presa esperando a ser devorada y espera tantas cosas que cuando escucha el golpe de alguien chocando con algo ya no sabe que pensar.

Intenta abrir los ojos, ver que estaba ocurriendo, y se pregunta si han venido refuerzos y si debería de sentirse avergonzado de que lo vieran en ese estado. Alguien le levanta la cabeza, Leenalee si su olfato era lo único que aún funcionaba, y escucha la dulce voz de la chica diciendo que todo estaba bien, que Allen y Lavi estaban acabando con el akuma.

Abre un poco uno de sus ojos, el otro no es capaz de recibir acciones de su cabeza, y cuando ve el corto pelo de la chica sonríe porque no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de que su pelo estaba creciendo. La chica, siendo tan sensible como siempre lo había sido, había empezado a derramar lágrimas y él coloca una de sus manos encima de la mano de la chica que presióna una tela en la herida del estomago.

"Prometí que iba a volver."

Ella sonríe, se seca las lágrimas y asiente con la cabeza aunque duda por unos momentos de cuando fue el día que él le haya prometido algo. Leenalee siempre había ido haciendo que prometiera cosas pero él siempre acababa sin prometer nada, pero decidió que no era momento para sacar el tema.

Escucha la voz de Lavi diciendo que él la ayudaba a llevar a Kanda y viendo como el pelirrojo tiene al menos la consideración de llamarlo por su apellido por una vez decide que lo mejor era dejarse caer en el sueño porque su cabeza ya no daba para nada más.

Oye unas últimas palabras de la chica que no es capaz de entender y se limita a decirse que tiene que cumplir la promesa.

**Próximo one-shot:** Insecto


	16. Insecto

**16. Insecto**  
Era un domingo a las nueve de la mañana, todo el mundo empezaba a levantarse al sentir el bonito canto de los pájaros previendo un agradable tiempo para ese día. La cafetería empezaba a llenarse de gente necesitada de café de buena mañana y, como todos los días, ahí encontraban el café listo para coger y beber.  
Todo parecía tranquilidad hasta que el grito de Komui hace que toda la organización se ponga en guardia, siendo su querida hermana la primera en llegar a la oficina de su hermano que fue donde se produjo el grito, la chica mira rápidamente hacía todos los sitios en busca del peligro pero cuando parece no encontrar nada mira extrañada a su hermano que, subido a su silla, no puede evitar tartamudear de miedo al hablar.

"Hay... un...una... cu... cucara... ¡CUCARACHA!"

Como si hubiera una grabadora en la oficina, la voz de Reeves suena por toda la organización avisando que todo había sido una falsa alarma, que todo el mundo podía volver a la tranquilidad de siempre y todos deciden hacer caso a Reeves a excepción de Lenalee, que está siendo agarrada por su hermano que no para de repetir un "sálvame".

Teniendo los buenos empleados que tenían, Allen y Lavi no tardan en llegar a la oficina para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, aunque más bien iban con intención de enterarse de los motivos del grito, pero cuando encuentran a Komui encima de la silla sollozando y a su hermana tirada por los suelos buscando algo desconocido para ellos, no pueden evitar preguntarse qué era lo que estaba pasando allí y con la sencilla y tranquila explicación de Lenalee consiguieron reírse un ratito de Komui hasta que este reaccionó y los amenazó con un nuevo Komurin anti-Allen y anti-Lavi consiguiendo así que se callaran y se fueran.

"¡Lo he encontrado!" La chica soltó la frase con alegría haciendo que su hermano se emocionara al ver que la pesadilla iba a acabarse en cuestión de segundos pero justo cuando parecía que la chica ya lo tenía, dicho insecto salió corriendo consiguiendo escaparse de un futuro incierto.

Mientras que Lenalee seguía tirada en el suelo persiguiendo a esa cucaracha, Komui volvió a chillar de nuevo sin parar hasta que la chica, ya bastante harta de la cucaracha y de los gritos, le dijo que tuviera la boca callada si quería tener a la cucaracha fuera del cuarto y fue entonces cuando el hermano mayor se mordió el labio para no emitir ningún ruido. La chica volvió a encontrar la cucaracha y sin quitarle el ojo de encima la persiguió hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina, que se abrió para hacer acto de presencia del último caballero para quejarse de los "malditos" gritos de Komui que, sin darse cuenta, acabó pisando la cucaracha justo al entrar.

No lo notó, pero al ver a Lenalee tirada en el suelo con la cara a pocos centímetros de sus zapatos y al propietario de los malditos gritos saltando de la silla para tirarse a los brazos de su salvador, vigilando de no pisar a su preciada hermana aún sorprendida en el suelo, hizo que, intentando sacarse a Komui de encima preguntara que había pasado.

Lenalee se levantó ese momento bastante cansada al tener que aguantar de buena mañana una situación como esa y mirando a su hermano con una mirada que le hacía entender que no volviera a hacer una escena como esa solo le comentó al chico recién llegado que había un insecto en el cuarto.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, los brazos de Komui volvieron a agarrar a Kanda y con la cara llena de lágrimas le pidió una última cosa.  
"Kanda... ¡¡Ayúdame a recuperar a mi preciosa hermana!!"

**Próximo one-shot:** Pimienta


	17. Pimienta

**17. Pimienta**  
Allen se asoma a la cocina curioso al escuchar a Lenalee tarareando lo que debía ser una bonita canción, la ve batiendo un bol con energía y sin poder evitarlo se presenta delante de ella para acabar de asegurar la escena. Mientras la chica lo saluda alegremente, él va mirando como los huevos empiezan a mezclarse con la harina e imaginándose que debe de ser un pastel por todos los otros ingredientes que yacen en la mesa, empieza a deducir que debe de ser para él. Porque será el más pequeño en todos los sentidos, y no será tan atractivo como Kanda y Lavi ni tan pegadizo como el propio hermano de la chica, pero él era el que más atención recibía de ella, así que pastel para él.

"Es para el cumpleaños de Kanda."

"Oh..."

Y mientras intentaba asimilar todo a la vez que intentaba no sentir envidia de la mala por el chico moreno, acaba pensando que por una vez da igual, que debería de sentirse feliz igualmente porque recibirá un trozo y eso sin contar que Kanda acabe rechazando todo el pastel, porque todo el mundo sabe que él odia las cosas dulces. Sonríe y le desea todo lo mejor con el pastel, imaginándose ya lo delicioso que esta y cuando sale de la cocina, aún estando feliz, no puede evitar ir a Lavi a quejarse del hecho que Kanda recibirá un pastel y él no.

Lenalee se pasa la mano por la frente intentando quitar esas gotas de sudor inexistentes cuando ha terminado de batir todo, lo pone en el horno y calculando los minutos necesarios para poder llegar a la cocina otra vez sin que acabe quemándose se va a tomar el aire un rato. Cuando sale, Lavi sale de su escondite de uno de los armarios y asegurándose primero de que no hay nadie más en la cocina, saca el pastel del horno un momento para echarle un poco de amor de su parte.

Cuando Kanda llega a la mesa y se encuentra un gran plato tapado en su sitio, lo que menos piensa es que es un pastel porque él ya ha dicho veinte mil veces que no le gustan los dulces y por lo tanto sabe que nadie le va a hacer nada parecido y aunque normalmente intenta no demostrar mucha emoción en su rostro, no puede evitar la cara de sorpresa y fastidio al ver el pastel, aunque la cosa cambia inmediatamente cuando escucha que el pastel lo ha hecho Lenalee y siendo ella no puede evitar hacer ver que sonríe para no hacer que la chica se sienta mal.

Ella misma se ocupa de servirle un trozo y todos esperan a que Kanda dé el primer mordisco para que ellos puedan empezar. Kanda, que no puede hacerle ningún feo a la chica del grupo, come un trozo para acabar maldiciendo interiormente a todo el mundo aunque por fuera aún se le vea con esa sonrisa forzada.

"¿Cómo esta?"

Y aún cuando lo único que desea es que le traigan un vaso de agua, no le queda más remedio que hacer feliz a la chica diciéndole que a él no le gustan los pasteles, pero que esta bueno.

Después de que todos los que probaran un trozo de pastel acabaran por entender porque al chico le gustó dicho pastel, ya que de dulce no tenía nada con toda la pimienta que tenía por dentro que lo hacía casi imposible de comer, Lenalee no para de preguntarse qué ha pasado por muchas veces que Kanda intenté decirle que está bien, que esta bueno, que no pasa nada. Y lo dice una, dos, tres y todas las veces que haga falta aunque sea mentira, pero cuando ve a Lavi intentando no reírse de la situación sabe con quién podrá desahogarse después.

**Próximo one-shot:** Escalera


	18. Escalera

**18. Escalera**  
Cuando Komui le dio la misión ni se lo creyó, o le estaba tomando el pelo o se había equivocado de persona, pero él, Kanda, que había estado ya en muchas misiones no iba a rebajarse haciendo una misión como esa. Se negaba rotundamente.  
No iba a obedecer, antes muerto, eso hasta que Komui le dio un golpetazo con un metal en forma de brazo que según el chino iba a ser su nueva obra de arte, Komurin y le amenazó con hacer las tareas de limpieza y cocina durante lo que le quedaba de vida y el pobre no pudo hacer nada más que hacer lo que debía.

Ella vio como una escalera de metal se dirigía hacia ella y se preocupó hasta que encontró al niño que decía ser ya hombre llevándola como podía, debido a la diferencia de tamaño, con cara de desagrado. Dejo la escalera apoyándose en el árbol y subió hacia la rama donde estaba ella.

"Baja."

"No quiero."

"¡Baja!"

"No."

"Komui quiere que bajes."

"Me da igual."

"¡Komui dice que te haga bajar de aquí ahora mismo o sea que o bajas por las buenas o te doy una patada y caes!"

Ella se rió y bajó de un salto haciendo que el niño tuviera que esconder su asombro y bajar la escalera mientras se aseguraba que ella no iba a volver a subir al árbol.

Komui ni le felicitó, ni se le creció el ego y nadie aplaudió por su esfuerzo como lo que pasaba cuando se iba de misión, lo único que consiguió fue que cuando el accidente volvió a pasar, Komui fuera a él para que la rescatara de ese "peligroso árbol". Y se convirtió en algo habitual porque ella no paraba de subir y nunca quería bajar y Komui quería cortar el árbol pero ella le decía que si lo hacía dejaría de ser su hermana y Kanda estaba furioso porque por mucho que protestara todo acababa saliendo en su contra al recibir castigos (o sea, rata de experimento para Komurin).

Una vez, la niña decidió tomarle el pelo y una vez que él subió, ella bajó y esperó a que él bajara por la escalera para después volver a subir y así estuvieron con el sube y baja durante media hora hasta que el niño le pilló de las coletas y ella le pidió perdón y le prometió que no volvería a subir al árbol. Entonces, aunque se tragó el ser rata de experimentos una vez más por hacer daño a su hermana al estirarle el pelo, recibió las felicitaciones de Komui y le dejó volver a hacer misiones con las que sentirse orgulloso.

Y estuvo un tiempo con tranquilidad y todo parecía genial para Kanda, pero no pasó ni un año antes de que la niña volviera a subir sin querer bajar, y el niño volvió con la escalera, con cara de irritación, volvió a subir y justo cuando llegó a la rama, la niña le sonrió y le saludó.

"¡Bienvenido niño-escalera!"

"¡No soy niño-escalera! ¡Soy Kanda!"

Y ella volvió a sonreír y con una pequeña patada (o lo que ella creía pequeña) acabó tirando la escalera al suelo y Kanda se quedó sin saber si gritar, si pedir ayuda o si matarla antes de que Komui se diera cuenta.

"No te preocupes niño-escalera, yo te bajaré."

**Próximo one-shot:** Conejo

**N/A:** Eso es lo que puede pasar cuando Lenalee, aún de pequeña, decide dar saltitos con su inocencia activada xDD

Otra cosa, que no había dicho antes, es daros las gracias a la gente que esta leyendo este fic y esta dejando comentarios sobre sus opiniones y tal. Me hace ilusión saber que no encuentran a los personajes OOC y que realmente les estan gustando porque si y aunque prefiero al Lavi/Lenalee (han tenido muchas más escenas juntos), siempre he pensado que si alguien es capaz de abrir, minimamente porque Kanda va a ser Kanda, va a ser Lenalee porque llevan más tiempo juntos y porque, no tienen un pasado idéntico, pero ambos empezaron siendo exorcistas siendo muy jovenes. Así que, gracias a toda la gente que esta apoyando este fic cuando en el fandom de esta serie abundan los fics yaoi (no me quejo, pero me gustaría ver un poco más de hetero). ¡Muchas gracias!


	19. Conejo

**N/A: **Podría ser la primera parte del capítulo _Celos _para entender porque Kanda estaba furioso al principio del drabble, pero también se pueden leer sin pensar que uno es la continuación del otro.

**19. Conejo**  
Allen soltó una silenciosa carcajada mientras que Lavi se acariciaba la zona morada de su cara. Sabía que su comportamiento con Lenalee estaba haciendo que él mismo se jugara la vida con tanto protector de la chica (si hubiera sido otro, él también hubiera hecho de todo para protegerla) pero no se hubiera imaginado de Kanda hubiera ido tan violentamente hacía él como lo había hecho ese día.  
Esperaba un Komurin junto con un Komui con escopeta incluida, esperaba quizá un Reeves que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo públicamente, se sentía en el deber de proteger a la chica que era como su hermana y ángel del lugar y que pondría la excusa del que si lo estaba atacando era porque hasta que no acabaran con él Komui no volvería en sí y que Komurin lo destrozaría todo (no hacía mucho que se habían mudado y no podían tirar el dinero en comprar otro local). Se esperaba a un Allen, incluso podía esperar también a una Miranda y Krory. Vamos, todos hubieran ido a por él mientras que Kanda quizá solo lo hubiera insultado.  
Lo que no esperaba es que solo Kanda lo hubiera destrozado físicamente antes de que nadie más se enterara.

Cuando Allen empezó a mover la cabeza mirándolo a él para después mirar la puerta y volver a mirarlo a él sucesivamente, se preocupó por lo preocupado que estaba su compañero y miró hacia la puerta para ver la entrada de un furioso, que si le quitabas la primera capa se podía notar satisfacción más que enfado, Kanda que se sentó en la misma mesa sin decir nada. Solo le sonrió maliciosamente a él.  
Y el pelirrojo le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Allen" Kanda creía que había ganado el juego, pero aún no conocía a Lavi del todo. "¿Has tocado alguna vez las mejillas de Lenalee? ¡Son tan suaves! No soy capaz de tocarlas siempre que puedo y cuando las toco, no puedo parar." Se calló justo un momento para que Kanda fuera recopilando la información y cuando creyó que ya era suficiente chasqueó los dedos para llamar más la atención. "¡Y sus piernas! ¡Esas piernas tan altas, delgadas, fuertes y tan deliciosas! Komui no quiere que la miremos, pero él sabe que más tarde o más pronto caeremos a la tentación… ¡por eso sus uniformes siempre son con falda (o por desgracia, pantalón) corto!" Golpeó con el codo al más joven. "Muchas mujeres matarían por tener unas piernas como las suyas, y te lo digo yo que he visto millones y millones de piernas de mujeres. Y he visto muchas mujeres desnudas y nunca podrá compararse nunca de la vida con el cuerpo de Lenalee." Sin querer, estaba haciendo que su estúpido compañero de conversación se estuviera sonrojando por lo que había dicho, pero él continuó. "¿Te la puedes imaginar? Ese cuello que te invita a probarlo…"

"¡Ché!" No fue un paso de lo que estáis hablando, fue un aviso de que ya se estaba pasando de la ralla y que no estaba jugando con fuego, sino que se estaba quemando.

"¡No me dejas ni explicarle como deben ser sus pechos!" Se quejó Lavi mientras Allen aún se sonrojaba más con solo imaginarse lo que el pelirrojo podía decir a continuación. Kanda solo cogió la espada diciéndole que ya no le daba ni otro aviso, que solo rezara por una muerte rápida. El primer golpe le dio en todo costado y el segundo golpe no existió porque se escondió detrás de la chica que acababa de aparecer y que lo frenó con un golpetazo con la carpeta en toda la cara.

"Lenalee~~ Kanda quería matarme... Suerte que estás tú aquí para frenar a esta bestia sin corazón." La chica sonrió y le ordenó, dulcemente, a que fuera la enfermería a mirarse las heridas, que ella seguramente no le habría curado muy bien las heridas. Lavi le comenta que le acompañe, que las enfermeras hacen miedo pero que si ella está a su lado él iría a cualquier sitio y ella, siendo tan buena como es, solo ríe y le acompaña.

Allen traga saliva y cree que, por momentos, se queda sin aire cuando escucha la fría voz de Kanda.  
"Cuenta los últimos días de tu vida estúpido conejo."

**Próximo one-shot:** Insomnio


	20. Insomnio

**20. Insomnio**  
Kanda ya se había olvidado de cuando empezó todo. Se acuerda de que un día en el que se encontraban por un pasillo y se decían "hola" o "adiós" aunque en su caso era más un gruñido y al día siguiente la chica le empezó a hablar como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.  
Apretaba sus pequeños ojos en un esfuerzo para intentar quedarse dormido cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió lentamente y en la oscuridad pudo prever la figura de la joven niña que se acercaba a él en puntillas para no hacer ruido. Mentalmente se rió, la niña tenía que ser estúpida si creía que él, Kanda, no la iba a escuchar por mucho esfuerzo que hiciera ella para no hacer ruido, pero decidió hacerse el dormido para ver como acababa la cosa con esa niña que en el comedor siempre intentaba saludarlo. Intentó no hablar, pero cuando la mano helada de la niña tocó ligeramente las sabanas, y accidentalmente su mano, para estirarlas y intentar hacerse un hueco el chico, o niño aunque él ya se viera mayor, se levantó de golpe.

"¿Qué haces?"

"No puedo dormir."

"No seas cría."

"Mi hermano me dejaba dormir con él." Comentó la niña mientras se apretaba el labio inferior para que no le saliera un puchero.

"Yo no soy tu hermano."

"Pero aquí eres el único que no me mira de forma... rara..."

Kanda se acordó de que muchas veces por la organización se hablaba de esa niña que intentaba hacer de todo para poder salir de ahí. La veía a veces de lejos y mientras que algunos la miraban con lástima pero no hacían nada, los otros la miraban como si de una rata de experimentos se tratara.

"Fuera."

Al día siguiente cuando el chico se levantó de buena mañana se encontró a la niña dormida delante de su puerta.

No era algo rutinario, volvió a intentarlo al día siguiente y no volvió durante una temporada. La primera vez que ella consiguió dormir con él fue un día que él llegó a la organización de madrugada después de una dura misión que lo dejó totalmente muerto. No se enteró de nada en toda la noche y cuando se levantó, la niña estaba durmiendo en su cama, en la otra esquina de la cama, y cogiéndole de la camiseta.  
Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la niña no hacía daño.

Después de eso, tardó otra vez en ir y cuando volvió Kanda la pilló antes de que se pudiera sentar. Las palabras, necias porque la niña tenía que despertarse y ser fuerte, no consiguieron salir de su boca al ver como la niña lo miraba con los ojos rojizos sin parar de llorar y acabando haciendo un gesto de indiferencia, se giró en la cama dándole la cara a la pared y haciendo un pequeño hueco para que ella pudiera tumbarse. Esa fue la última vez que la niña entró en su habitación y al principio ni le dio importancia, pero después acabó preguntándose el por qué.

"¿Duermes... bien?" El chico estaba mirando más al plato vacío que tenía delante suyo que a la niña que se había sentado a su lado para comer.

"¡Si!" No la miraba pero notó la sonrisa infantil que no sabía como aún la podía mantener. "Cuando no puedo dormir, voy a la habitación de mi hermano." Él se había olvidado de que su hermano, poco después de la última noche durmiendo juntos, había llegado a la organización. ¿Cómo podría ir la niña con él cuando su hermano ya estaba allí?

El grito deprimido de Komui lo sacó de sus recuerdos cuando lo escuchó hablando con Reeves sobre como su queridísima y preciosa hermana ya no dormía con él cuando no podía quedarse dormida.  
¿Había dejado Lenalee de sufrir insomnio? Suspira, para preocupación de un Allen sentado a su lado, y se alegra al saber que la niña que tanto sufría ahora dormía bien.

**Próximo one-shot:** Sangre


	21. Sangre

**21. Sangre**  
El crujido del tapón del bolígrafo rompiéndose no hace que la chica despertara del mundo en el que parecía inmersa y mientras que Reeves, Komui ya no podía articular palabra del enfado al ver que alguien estaba haciendo que su hermana estuviera preocupada, no para de decirle por la cámara que entrara porque a la calle hace frío, y de vez en cuando le comenta que si se pone enferma no podrá servirles el café pero llega un momento que decide no volver a decir eso porque no le gusta lo que le clavaba Komui en toda la espalda cada vez que decía eso. Reeves suspira, y aunque insiste en que vuelva y seguirá diciéndolo hasta que la chica entre, se siente totalmente ignorado.

Los círculos que no paraba de hacer la chica dejan de existir al ver como de la lejanía empiezan a aparecer, cada vez con más claridad, las figuras de Marie, Kanda y Bookman. Cuando los ojos oscuros de la chica pueden ver el estado en como vienen se dirige a paso ligero hacia ellos y antes de que el mayor de ellos pudiera saludar, la chica acaba pegando a uno de los recién llegados.

"Kanda se lo merece por estúpido y por hacer eso a mi hermana." La voz de Komui sonó detrás del Reeves de la pantalla. "A ver si así aprende."

"Lenalee... Kanda esta inconsciente, no creo que en este estado se merezca más daño aún por mucho que haya hecho." Comentó Bookman para ver como la chica se secaba las lágrimas que luchaban por caer para después ayudar a Marie a llevar el cuerpo de Kanda a la enfermería.

Cuando Kanda abre los ojos se encuentra la enfadada mirada de Lenalee pidiéndole explicaciones y mientras que él decide ignorarla, ella acaba hablando porque el tema no se iba a acabar de esa manera.

"Las órdenes eran de esperar a que vinieran refuerzos. Tu misión era vigilar hasta que los grupos de Marie y Bookman y Allen y Lavi vinieran para empezar con la auténtica misión. ¿Por qué tuviste que empezar a pelear contra alguien que sabías que era más fuerte que tú? Si no llega a ser porque Marie y Bookman estaban cerca podrías haber muerto." Kanda intenta quitarle importancia al asunto e intenta tranquilizarla pero al ver que no funciona acaba saltando con algo que normalmente no hubiera dicho.

"¿Por qué no vas a ver qué tal esta Allen y me dejas solo?"

La chica le respondió con una mirada aún más enfadada y después de pasar su mano suavemente por el corte de su mejilla para limpiar la sangre, acaba pasándole un algodón con alcohol para limpiar la herida.

"La enfermera dice que has tenido suerte. Has recibido cortes en zonas que suelen sangrar mucho y, a parte de los moratones que te van a salir de todos los golpes y de la contusión en el brazo en pocos días vas a estar bien." Se levanta de la silla y lo mira otra vez a los ojos. "La llamaré para que venga a limpiarte las heridas ahora que estas despierto."

Antes de salir por la puerta, se para un momento y sin mirarlo le aclara todo.  
"No me gusta ver a mis compañeros heridos ni en peligro y menos me gusta verte a ti así. No me gusta la sangre, ni los hospitales, ni las heridas y cada vez que te veo con una herida o sangriento es como si yo también estuviera sintiendo ese dolor. No puedo obligarte a nada, no soy nadie, pero por favor mira de tener más cuidado."

Kanda sonríe tiernamente pero inmediatamente pone cara de irritado cuando entra la enferma y se sienta a su lado.  
"Con la pérdida de sangre que llegas a tener cada dos por tres, no dudo en decirte que el día menos pensado te quedarás sin sangre. Deberías de tener más cuidado."  
Él asiente con la cabeza en modo gruñón y acaba pensando que quizá tendría que procurar volver a casa sin ninguna herida y sin ninguna gota de sangre.

**Próximo one-shot:** Triángulo


	22. Triángulo

**22. Triangulo**  
La risa de Lenalee hace que Kanda se levante y, aún apartado de ese trío intenta pillar que es lo que están haciendo para que la chica no pare de reír. Lavi parece escribir algo en un papel que tiene ante la atención de la chica y Allen y viendo que desde la distancia no va a poder ver nada acaba acercándose discretamente para que no se le note mucho la curiosidad.

"Yuu-kun ven a ver esto." Comenta un alegre pelirrojo sabiendo que con eso ya tenía al moreno enfadado haciendo que todo vaya a acabar siendo más divertido. Con la mugen en mano por si daba la casualidad que tenía que cortar algún cuello se sentó al otro lado de los chicos haciendo ver que no le importaba mucho lo que estuvieran haciendo. "Para que te enteres Yuu-kun, que seguramente la curiosidad te estará matando, aquí hay un triángulo amoroso."

"Lavi dice que en los cómics de chicas cuando un chico le gusta una chica pero la chica le gusta otro chico se dice que hay un triángulo amoroso. Pero no lo entiendo mucho, porque entonces, para ser un triangulo, se supone que el chico que le gusta a la chica debería de gustarle el chico que le gusta la chica."

Lenalee vuelve a reír ante las palabras de Allen haciendo que el moreno se dé cuenta de que lo mejor era estarse callado en esa conversación.

"De todas formas... ¿dónde está el triángulo aquí? ¿Sería un 'Kanda le gusta Allen pero Allen le gusta Lavi pero Lavi le gusta Kanda'?"

Los ojos del chico más joven brillan al ver que eso si sería un auténtico triángulo aunque aún no había digerido los nombres del triángulo cuando Kanda negó rotundamente estúpida cosa.

"Yo me refería a un 'Lavi-Lenalee-Allen'." Comentó Lavi ante la mirada confusa de Allen.

"Pero a mí no me gustas tú. Ya no es un triangulo."

"No hace falta que sea un triangulo cerrado. Aunque el chico no le guste el otro chico sigue considerándose triangulo. Y en el caso de que Lenalee no le gustarás, seguiría siendo un triángulo porque a mí me gusta pero demuestra más interés en ti."

"A mí me gustáis los dos."

Allen se sonrojó ante las sinceras palabras de la chica y Lavi parecía que le había tocado la lotería hasta que vio que Kanda hacía ademán de irse que tuvo ponerle la mano en el hombro con fuerza para que se quedara en su sitio.

"Aunque quizá es un cuadrado." Lavi consiguió la mirada de los otros tres chicos en ese momento.

"¿Chico 1 le gusta la chica pero la chica le gusta chico 2 que resulta que le gusta chico 3 que está enamorado de chico 1? O ahora hay dos chicas haciendo que chico 3 sea en realidad chica 2?"

"Allen, tienes que leer cómics de chicas. En este caso sería un 'Lavi/Allen/Kanda – Lenalee'" La cara de confusión de Allen, que parecía que había nacido así, hizo que se aclarara. "Nosotros tres queremos a Lenalee." El chico de pelo grisáceo abrió la boca en un gesto de 'lo he entendido' y Lenalee asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón al pelirrojo muy a pesar de Kanda.

"Aunque, mi amor hacía todo el mundo no sé podría expresar en una figura geométrica." Comentó la chica haciendo que el pelirrojo asintiera.

"Tienes razón. Tu amor hacía toda cosa viva no tiene nombre. ¡Eres tan cariñosa!"

Kanda harto de tanta tontería se va y el aprendiz de Bookman sonríe al ver como la chica sigue al moreno con la mirada.

"Por ser, no es ni triángulo."

Lenalee lo mira, esperando a que dijera algo después de esa frase que no le encontraba sentido, pero al ver que el chico se pone a dibujar conejos en la libreta se levanta de la silla y sale corriendo hacia Kanda para cogerlo del brazo y acompañarlo haciendo que el chico la mirara tanto sorprendido como avergonzado.

"¿No te ha gustado la broma?" El moreno la mira incrédulo y se pregunta cómo era posible que Lenalee, siendo tan inteligente como era, no supiera que las 'bromas' de Lavi iban siempre con indirectas de verdad.

Allen mira a los dos chicos desde la mesa y no puede evitar dudar.  
"¿Eso es una línea?"

Lavi mira a Allen como si de un tonto se tratara para ver a los dos chicos desaparecer, aguantándose la cara con las dos manos en forma de aburrimiento y dándose por vencido solo tiene fuerzas de responder.  
"Eso es una pareja."

**Próximo one-shot: **Cartas


	23. Cartas

**23. Cartas**  
Esta debería de ser la carta número ciento noventa y nueve que escribo, aunque espero que no acabe como las otras destrozadas en la basura. Es extraño explicarse una en un papel, cuando no puedes poner una risa, ni demostrar las facciones de tu propia cara mientras escribes, pero espero que puedas entender lo que estoy escribiendo y que, de alguna forma, puedas entender mis sentimientos a la vez.

Como bien sabrás soy una chica, una adolescente. Soy una chica como esas de las novelas adolescentes en las que se enamora de chicos, queda con sus amigas, se maquilla para presumir, a las que les gusta soñar. Soy como todas esas chicas pero por desgracia, y al igual que a ti, este presente que tenemos a destrozado nuestra juventud y ya no soy como una chica de esas, no tengo casi amigas, porque estoy rodeada de hombres y de las pocas mujeres que hay, no hay ninguna de mi edad para poder hablar de los mismos temas, no me maquillo porque de que no me servirá de nada ir maquillada mientras lucho contra un akuma así que lo único que tengo como esas chicas es un corazón que me permite enamorarme y una alma que me permite soñar.

Mi primer sueño ideal, era la de vivir con mi hermano felices, ir al cole con un bonito uniforme, encontrar un chico que hiciera creerme que tengo mariposas en el estómago y que tomáramos siempre el mismo camino para ir de casa al colegio y del colegio a casa. Tener unas amigas con las que hablar sobre ese chico, sobre los nuevos zapatos que me he comprado, sobre el bolso que una de ellas se ha comprado,… y casarme con ese chico que fue el primer novio y tener hijos y enseñarles a tener una vida tan perfecta como la que tuve yo.

Ahora, viendo que ese sueño está más que destrozado, mi sueño perfecto es que se acabe todo esto de una vez. Que mañana me levante y me diga mi hermano que se ha acabado, que no hay akumas, que no hay necesidad de exorcistas, que podemos volver a casa todos juntos. Y ser felices encontrando esa felicidad que aún nadie ha encontrado.

Como buena adolescente que soy, ninguna lucha ha hecho que deje de enamorarme con tanta facilidad que puede tener una chica de edad. Aún me acuerdo, que en un principio me ruborizaba cuando Reeves se acercaba a mi (fue el primer HOMBRE que se acercó a mi dejando de lado a mi hermano), después apareciste tu con esa aura tan misteriosa que llevabas, después Rabi con esas sonrisas y ese carácter tan simpático porque creí que tú eras como un ídolo, encantador para seguir pero sin ser capaz de tocar, y después llegó Allen que fue con el que más creí que podía pasar algo si no estuviéramos donde estábamos.

¿Para qué te escribo yo esto? Porque quiero que sepas que tú eres el único que año tras año consigue que mi corazón se acelere cuando te acercas más de lo normal y porque aunque eres imposible, eres como ese primer amor de una adolescente.

Y esta, entonces, se convierte en la carta número mil que llegara a la basura destrozada antes que a tus manos.

Con todo el cariño que pueda darte mi corazón,  
Lenalee

**Próximo one-shot:** Humillación


	24. Humillación

**N/A: **Posible continuación de Piel(capítulo 13), aunque se pueden leer por separado sin darles ninguna conexión.

**24. Humillación**  
El sol tocaba en todo su resplandor por la ventana, el aire que no era ni fresco ni caliente no paraba de mover su flequillo, los pájaros parecían no cansarse de cantar canciones y el tarareo de la chica intentando copiar el sonido de los pájaros lo estaban destrozando pero lo único que podía hacer era apretar los puños.

"La corbata ya está. ¡Te queda muy bien! Debería de decirle a mi hermano que los próximos trajes sean con corbata..."

Kanda afloja la corbata para recibir un manotazo de la chica diciéndole que se estuviera quieto. La chica se vuelve a quedar delante de él y le vuelve a poner la corbata bien.

"¡Mi hermano se quedará sin palabras!"

Había sido todo muy rápido desde su punto de vista. Cuando la besó y la tocó las ganas pudieron más que su control y la cabeza en esos momentos parecía estar en cualquier sitio menos en donde debía de estar. No podía negar que fue genial, y si lo negaba sería porque fue algo mucho más que genial hasta que Lenalee abrió la boca.

"Si quieres más... se tendrá que hablar con mi hermano primero."

Hablar con su hermano sobre ese tema sería peor que luchar en un combate de vida o muerte con el Noah más poderoso pero Lenalee le avisó de que no se acercaría más a él hasta que estuviera todo aclarado. Y si hablar con su hermano era de lo peor que le podría pasar, quedarse sin ella después de haberla probado era aún mucho peor.

Lenalee le cogió la mano y lo llevó hasta el despacho de su hermano y antes de que pudiera abrir las puertas, el chico la atrajo hacía él en búsqueda de algo como un beso para que le diera fuerza, pero ella se apartó y con la mirada le dijo lo que había en esos momentos. Cuando entraron y Komui se rió de él al verlo tan bien vestido con una corbata mientras demostraba lo poco confortable que estaba, Kanda sintió por primera vez humillación.

"Hermano quiero tener una relación con él."

"Eso, hermana, lo tiene que decir él."

"Quiero tener una relación con tu hermana."

"¿¡QUÉ!?" Mientras el moreno se preguntaba el por qué reaccionaba de esa manera cuando Lenalee ya le había avisado y no había pasado nada, Komui empezó a llorar con desesperación tirándose en el suelo para hacerlo todo más trágico. Tocó un botón rojo para que una alarma empezara a sonar y en cuestión de segundos apareció Reeves totalmente cansado y luchando por coger aire."¡¡Repítelo delante de Reeves si tienes lo que tienes que tener!!"

"Quiero tener una relación con Lenalee."

Reeves asintió con la cabeza diciendo que estaba muy bien pero Komui se le tiró, aún en el suelo, en las piernas.

"¡¡Kanda es malo!! ¡¡Es violento!! ¡¡No es cariñoso!! ¡¡Tiene el pelo largo!!"

"¿Qué tiene que ver que tenga el pelo largo? Y si es malo, violento y no cariñoso es porque no puede ser otras cosas cuando se está la mayor parte del tiempo peleando con akumas. Si lo miras de esa manera es uno de los mejores para saber que tu hermana va a estar protegida."

"¡¡No lo acepto!! Pero si es lo que quiere ella tendré que conformarme." Ante eso, Reeves se fue preguntándose porque siempre que había un problema entre los hermanos el mayor tenía que tocar la alarma para que él interviniera. ¡Como si fuera parte de la familia!

Kanda, aún no conforme con la 'aceptación' de Komui pero sin tener ganas de aguantar ese drama porque Komui aún seguía llorando como un desconsolado, se quitó la corbata de un tirón y cogiendo la mano de la chica con la otra mano salieron del despacho.

"¡Has convencido a mi hermano!" Y el abrazo de Lenalee fue lo que necesitó para olvidarse de esa pesadilla hasta que los altavoces de todo el lugar empezaron a sonar.

"¡¡Atención!! ¡¡Atención!!" La voz de Komui resonaba por todo el lugar. "Kanda ha intentando robarme a Lenalee. Para lo que os habéis perdido la imagen de Kanda con corbata y traje, regalo fotos, miles de fotos." No sabiendo exactamente de donde, empezaron a volar fotos y más fotos de ese momento por todos los sitios. "¡Y aún no está! Para los que quieran reírse más... ¡¡tengo las fotos de Kanda vestido de Papa Noel inconsciente!! ¡¡Y las fotos más comprometidas de Kanda cuando aún era un niño!!" Después de unas cuantas risas en modo de bruja perversa se quedó todo en silencio mientras acababan de aterrizar las últimas fotos que aún estaban volando.

"Yo creo que ya sé lo que se siente ser humillado." Comentó el chico cuando Lenalee lo miró apenada. Dándole un beso en la mejilla, le dijo que no se preocupara que ella ya se ocuparía de que su hermano recibiera castigo por lo que había hecho. Él ni reacciona ante las palabras de la chica ya que está ocupando maldiciendo a la estúpida relación que tenían esos dos hermanos.

**Próximo one-shot:** Pelo


	25. Pelo

**25. Pelo**  
Kanda sabe que a Lenalee le gusta el pelo largo y sabe que a Lenalee le gusta su pelo.  
Lenalee sabe que Kanda sabe que le gusta su pelo y mucho más ahora que ella no puede disfrutar del suyo porque lo tiene corto.

Cuando Lenalee acaba con el pelo corto coge una pequeña depresión que mantiene para sí misma al ver como el pelo que tanto había cuidado y siempre había mimado para que creciera había acabado siendo más corto que el de la mayoría de chicos de la organización.

Kanda lo sabe y cuando se encuentra a la chica en la sala meditando, se sienta a una distancia prudente de la chica, él nunca había sido de aproximaciones, y le comenta que aunque tenga el pelo corto Lenalee sigue siendo Lenalee y aunque él sabe que esas palabras no son tan confortantes como el 'sigues siendo tan preciosa como siempre' de Lavi también sabe que ella las sabrá valorar.

Lenalee sabe que a Kanda no le gusta que le toquen, ni que le molesten, ni que le hablen y muchas cosas más, pero el tocarlo es casi sagrado y mucho más si lo que va a tocar es el pelo del chico. Pero Lenalee sabe que Kanda sabe que a ella le da igual si no le gusta porque lo va a tocar.

El chico suelta un suave gruñido cuando nota unas manos en su pelo, soltándole la cola y acariciando la melena. Gruñe pero no hace nada aparte de apretar por unos momentos los puños y luego relajarse dejando que la chica hiciera lo que quisiera con sus manos.

A veces cuando está meditando ella entra de puntitas aún sabiendo que antes de entrar ya había sido descubierta y espera durante un tiempo sentada detrás del chico para asegurarse de que el chico ya se ha relajado y que su mente ha vuelto a centrarse totalmente a la meditación. Después divide el pelo de Kanda en dos partes, intentando no tocar ni cuello ni hombros que lo pueda hacer reaccionar, y se pone a hacerle dos coletas en memoria de su antiguo peinado que tardaría mucho en volver a llevar.

El moreno que se ha quedado quieto durante esos momentos dejando que la chica hiciera lo que quisiera acaba por apartarse de golpe al sentir los susurros de satisfacción de la chica y cuando ella le enseña con un espejo como ha quedado, él, sonrojado, se quita las dos colitas mientras la chica ríe dulcemente. Kanda se queda quieto mirándola porque sabe que ella sabe que él nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño aún cuando se estaba metiendo con las cosas que más enfado le provocaban.

Pasa el tiempo y cuando él se da cuenta, la chica ya tiene el pelo por encima de los hombros y mientras ella se acaricia las puntas él le comenta que tampoco es tan importante que vuelva a tener el pelo tan largo, que ella estaba genial así también.

Ella sonríe y le dice que en el fondo tener el pelo corto lo encuentra más práctico. Cuando corre, vuela o cuando hay viento no acaba con tanto pelo en la cara como antes y que encima, es más refrescante así. Duda, porque no sabe si debería de volver a dejárselo largo o si sería mejor quedarse con una melena así cortita y él la mira porque ya no sabe qué hacer.

"Si encuentras más facilidades con el pelo corto, déjalo así."

"Pero es que quiero tener el pelo como el tuyo."

Y Kanda se levanta de golpe, sonrojado, y sin dejar que la chica le mire la cara sale de la sala de meditación y se encierra en su habitación.

Lenalee sabe que Kanda sabe que ella lo ve como lo más próximo a la perfección y él sabe que Lenalee sabe que palabras como esas saliendo de ella lo hacen ser vulnerable.

**Próximo one-shot:** Pistola


	26. Pistola

**N/A:** CREO (xDD) que ha salido un tanto extraño el fic, pero de vez en cuando me gusta escribir cosas sin mucho sentido, así que si no lo entendeis muy bien no os preocupeis xDD

**26. Pistola**  
"¡Bang""

El sonido de la pistola lo alerta del peligro y corre. La oscuridad le impide ver dónde está el peligro y las balas nunca venían de la misma dirección, corre porque no puede defenderse de algo que no ve. Su mente le dice para, para, no eres tú, pero aunque sabe que es verdad, que él nunca correría por mucho que arriesgara su vida, su cuerpo parecía tener su propia opinión y no podía hacer que sus piernas pararan de correr.

No huyas.

"¡Bang!"

La bala le roza el brazo haciendo que un fino hilo de sangre saliera del pequeño corte y su respiración es agitada, pero no para, sigue corriendo en la oscuridad sin saber dónde está el principio ni a donde está el fin.

Estas siendo una vergüenza.

Sus pies se detienen al pasar unos segundos y al no escuchar ningún tiro, su cuerpo cae al suelo y sus ojos se van cerrando, lentamente, hasta que parece que cae y cae.

"¡Bang!"

Se levanta de golpe y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya está corriendo otra vez hacía esa nada.

Risas.

No corras.

"¡Bang!"

Lucha.

Mugen, que desde que todo había comenzado había permanecido invisible, como si no estuviera presente, se cae al suelo a causa del impacto con la bala pero ante su frustración el chico no puede parar por mucho que su mente proteste.

"¡Bang!"

Y le toca. Al pecho, al estómago, no sabe exactamente dónde y tampoco puede ver nada, solo siente el dolor. Se vuelve a caer, esta vez porque ya no puede más, porque aunque no ve, siente que está desangrando y porque sus pulmones parecen que no quieren trabajar más.

No mueras.

No quiere morir. Aún tiene muchas cosas que hacer, aún tiene muchas luchas que ganar, pero sus ojos no pueden, su mente dice ya no más y el calor del cuerpo empieza a desaparecer.

"¡Bang!"

·

Una mano cálida posa encima de otra mano, ésta última vendada, dos respiraciones siguen el mismo ritmo, pero una parece más dolorosa que la otra.

Bang

Abre los ojos instantáneamente moviéndolos de un lado hacia el otro intentando encontrar la pistola, pero se encuentra en una cama de la enfermería, dejando la oscuridad que antes tanto había visto para ver el blancor de la sala y cuando intenta alzar la mano parar poder mover su cuerpo que parece estar dormido se encuentra con algo sujetando suavemente su mano. Gira la cabeza hacia ese lado y se encuentra a Lenalee, durmiendo en una silla con la cabeza apoyada al borde de la mano y sujetándole la mano.

Al conseguir apartar la mano de la de la chica intenta sentarse, pero al hacerlo le duele el estómago y vuelve a caer en la cama emitiendo un gruñido y haciendo que la chica se levante.

"Aún no está curada la herida del estómago, no deberías de moverte."

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

Ella no dice nada, mira la pared, el techo y después lo mira con lástima y le comenta que se lo encontraron así, que no sabía cómo había salido herido. Cuando ve que él se acaricia la zona vendada del estómago, le aparta la mano.

"Ha sido un disparo."

Kanda cierra los ojos y ya no sabe si está soñando o si está despierto, todo lo vivido, entre comitas el vivido, parecía ser producto de una pesadilla, pero el dolor hacía que dicha pesadilla fuera más real de lo que a él le hubiera gustado.

¡BANG!

**Próximo one-shot:** Miedo


	27. Miedo

**27. Miedo**  
Kanda no tenía miedo a nada.

Era una afirmación que todo el mundo sabía y había comprobado. Todos habían visto como ignoraba a la posible muerte, a la pérdida de un compañero, al enorme charco de sangre... Todas esas cosas que a mucha gente le hubiera podido aterrorizar a él lo hacían más fuerte.

Lavi probó con todo tipo de animal ya que según su teoría, los hombres como Kanda tenían miedo a cosas más insignificativas como los animales, pero ni arañas, escorpiones, perros ni nada de lo llegó a traer consiguió hacer nada a parte de sacar de quicio al japonés con tanta tontería.  
A Kanda durante esos momentos ni le temblaba la voz.

Allen estuvo durante casi una semana tirándole brotes de soja para probar si el hecho de que le llamara por ese nombre se debería a que sufría cierto pánico a dichas cosas, pero lo único que consiguió fue ser amenazado con Mugen en su cuello.

Komui, que se añadió a la lista de ver quien hacia pasar miedo al hombre de piedra, creó un nuevo Komurin con espadas por todos los lados. El resultado acabó siendo todo destrozado con un Kanda satisfecho y un Komui llorando por las pérdidas.

Miranda lo intentó con todo lo que pudo, poniéndose en esa mujer depresiva que llegaba a ser y diciéndole al chico todas las cosas malas que le pasaban por la cabeza pero el moreno solo necesitó echarle una mirada irritada para que la mujer saliera corriendo a esconderse, temblando, detrás de Marie.

Krory ni lo intentó y las coloridas flores de Lenalee le hicieron más pena que otra cosa.

Los que consiguieron hacerle algo, aunque él acabara disimulando sin que nadie lo pillara, fueron los científicos con agujas llenas de un extraño liquido y con unas carcajadas que parecían las de los psicópatas. No sintió miedo por él, sino lástima a si mismo por tener que vivir con una pandilla de locos.  
Si llegó a sentir un mínimo de miedo fue debido a que los muy imbéciles acabaron tropezándose y empezaron a caer todas las agujas por todos los sitios y mientras que todo el mundo lo estaba considerando, mientras intentaban evitarlas, como una catástrofe él solo se preocupaba de que a ella no le pasara nada.

Su corazón se aturó en pocos segundos cuando vio que ella no iba a ser capaz de esquivar una de las agujar que le iba a caer y cuando se tiró hacia ella para apartarla acabó sucediendo como lo que siempre pasaba en las películas. Como Lavi diría, chico guapo aparta chica guapa para que no sufra daño y acaba siendo él, el héroe guapo, quien acaba sufriendo la herida. La boca de Lenalee se abrió en sorpresa y preocupación a la vez mientras él intentaba mantener la cara seria a pesar de la aguja clavada en su cadera.

Siendo considerados como asesinos por Lavi, los científicos capitaneados por Johnny acabaron diciendo que se tranquilizaran, que no había sido una masacre, que el líquido ese raro lo único que hacía era paralizar la parte del cuerpo que tocara. No se escaparon de un castigo de Komui por el daño que casi se hubiera llevado su querida hermana y mientras todos lloraban, gritaban y algún otro que celebraba, Lenalee sonrió a Kanda y le dio las gracias haciendo que éste girara la cabeza hacia otro lado mientras notaba un poco de calor subiéndole a la cabeza.  
Kanda, que supuestamente no tenía miedo de nada, solo intentaba que a Lenalee no le pasara nada para no tener que sentir el miedo.

**Próximo one-shot: **Música


	28. Música

**28. Música**  
Kanda nunca había hablado de eso con ella nunca, conociéndose y viviendo en la Organización hace que esa sea una de esas cosas de las que poco y nada se suele hablar, pero tenía la suerte de que Lenalee era como un libro abierto, o al menos eso para él, ya que no necesitaba sus palabras ni las de otra persona para entender que a Lenalee Lee le gusta la música.

Sabe, no es ningún idiota, que a todo el mundo le gusta la música aunque algunos más que a otros y aunque él disfruta escuchando música clásica que parece hacer que su espíritu se relaje, no llega a cantar o tatarear canciones cada dos por tres ni escucha a escondidas a alguien tocando un instrumento como Lenalee lo hacía.

Sabía que le gustaba la música por eso, porque sabía cuando ella se acercaba porque siempre iba tatareando alguna alegra canción y sabía que le gustaba porque siempre que Allen estaba en ese piano, ella estaba allí, escuchándolo. Y no, Kanda no consideraría eso como celos. Ni mucho menos. A sus ya dieciocho años los celos ya no existían, aunque tampoco existieron alguna vez, pero si no pensaba en que ella solo estaba allí para escuchar tocar el piano, le entraba un sentimiento de rabia hacia el joven dicho que parecía que lo único que sabía hacer era ser tonto y tocar un estúpido piano.

Una noche acaba sentado en el sillón en frente del piano y toca unas cuantas teclas dándose cuenta, después de eso, que él no sirve para ser pianista y que, como le sale mal, acaba contentándose de que le salga mal una tontería como esa, no se veía en un futuro tocando una melodía en ese piano con ella como espectadora.

·

Lenalee a veces pensaba que si pudiera ser otra cosa a parte de exorcista sería algo que tuviera que ver con la música, porque a ella le gustaba la música, le gustaba escucharla, tocar cualquier cosa que pudiera producir sonido, la alegría, la felicidad, todos esos sentimientos que pueden llegar a expresarse con solo unas notas era algo que la fascinaba.

Por eso no entendía el porqué su hermano se ponía celoso cada vez que iba a escuchar a Allen tocar el piano solamente porque ella se lo pedía. ¿Qué tenía de malo estar con alguien, disfrutar con alguien, que comparte muchas más cosas contigo que cualquier otro de esa organización que parecían no entender las simples cosas que trae la felicidad?

Allen siempre dejaba de tocar unos momentos para contestarle que era porque eran hombres. Y entonces ella piensa ¿y él qué es?

Una noche se levanta de golpe al sentir a alguien tocar una de las teclas más graves del piano y corriendo para saber quien parecía estar destrozando dicho instrumento, se queda escondida cuando ve de reojo un melena oscura recogida de una manera que solo podía ser una persona. Sonríe y se tapa la boca con la mano para intentar evitar esa insonora carcajada.

Cuando el chico se levanta rápidamente del sillón para salir enfadado de allí, ella sale corriendo silenciosamente para no ser pillada y es justo cuando llega a su habitación que suelta la risa que hacía rato que quería salir.

¿Acaso a Kanda Yuu le estaba entrando curiosidad por la música?

**Próximo one-shot: **Salida


	29. Salida

**29. Salida**  
Ella no estaba jugando sucio, simplemente demostraba tener más cabeza que su querido amigo casi de infancia por mucho que dicho chico se pusiera a mirarla con ojos amenazantes, o al menos intentaba, porque si ella estaba segura de algo es que el chico nunca le haría daño y que sus intentos de ojos amenazadores con ella fallaban porque en el fondo no era capaz ni de mirarla mal.

No era ni la primera ni la segunda vez que la llamaban para hacer el trabajo sucio como él solía decir cada vez que ella se acercaba a él con una sonrisa enorme en su cara, algo típico en ella pero parecía como si él supiera distinguir entre una real sonrisa a una sonrisa para sacar algo de él.

Sonríe levemente cuando se acuerda de las visitas del doctor para hacer el típico control y como Komui la llama con sus ojitos de cordero pidiéndole con un montón de palabras de decoración que si podía hacer que Kanda se presentara a enfermería para pasar el control y ella lo hacía, así de fácil.

Kanda ve a la chica acercarse a él con una gran sonrisa en su boca y no puede evitar a arquear las cejas, y a enfadarse, cuando comienza a imaginarse el significado de la visita.

"¿Te ha tocado hacer el trabajo sucio?"

Ella se encoje de hombros sin hacer desaparecer esa sonrisa y le dice una cosa que él encuentra ridícula, pero ella insiste e insiste e sigue insistiendo más hasta que Kanda se da cuenta de que no tiene otra salida que hacer caso a lo que la chica le decía si realmente quería que dejara de repetir lo mismo cada minuto.

Ella sabía que él estaba mosqueado con ella por utilizarlo de esa manera, no le hacía mucha gracia saber que él creía que lo estaba utilizando, que lo tenía bajo control porque, según él, ella sabía que él no podía negarle nada por mucho que él quisiera, pero después intentaba aceptarlo recordándose que todo era por su propio bien, si Kanda no quería cuidarse ya se cuidaría ella de él.

Un día Komui la avisa para que vaya a avisarlo, y a hacer que el chico entre en razón, de que tienen que hacerse un análisis de sangre porque anda por ahí un virus peligroso y él quiere extremar precauciones. Ella va y él la recibe, al ver la sonrisa, preguntándole si volvería a jugar sucio y suspira cuando recibe la misma respuesta de siempre, encogimiento de hombros.

Lenalee le comenta que es por su bien, pero él no quiere entrar en razón, le dice que no puede morir por un virus, él le dice que no sea ridícula, que seguramente es una mentira de su hermano para coger sangre de cada uno para hacer vete a saber que experimento, ella se lo ruega, pone esos ojitos que sabía que Kanda sería incapaz de resistir y hace pucheros pero Kanda parece haber aprendido la lección y no se deja engañar por ninguna de las trampas de la chica.

Ella vuelve a encoger los hombros, se acerca a él y le sopla suavemente la oreja para hacer que el chico se estremezca y coja un color rojizo en la cara, según él de enfado, y le dice que si no va quizá debería de decirle a Lavi y a Allen que Kanda parece ser vulnerable cuando le soplan la oreja.

Lenalee sabe que el chico se enfada pero aún así él no dice nada porque ella no es ni Lavi ni Allen y mientras se va, ella siente lástima por él, pero es lo único que puede hacer para que haga caso.

Kanda, por su parte, no podía parar de pensar que Lenalee tenía muchas salidas para vencer las negativas de él para hacer ciertas cosas.

**Último one-shot:** Cena


	30. Cena

**30. Cena**  
Komui ya estaba llorando cuando le cerraron la puerta en las narices y aunque dos asustados Allen y Lavi lo estaban intentando tranquilizar, él no podía parar al ver como su hermana se había puesto en contra de él y lo había echado fuera del salón. No se merecía ser tratado como un animal y mucho menos aún por su hermana aún cuando se había estado riendo del exorcista japonés.

Todo había comenzado cuando Allen y Kanda habían regresado de una misión. Como normalmente, Allen venía disculpándose por haber tardado en regresar mientras que a Kanda parecía salirle humo por la nariz y venía con los brazos totalmente destrozados (según el propio chico por culpa del brote de soja –véase para los ignorantes, Allen-) con lo que seguía a una recibida preocupada de Lenalee que casi sin obligarlo se llevaba al herido a la enfermería.

Uno debería de conocer a los médicos y enfermeras así que aunque Kanda iba con los dos brazos envenenados nadie se quiso creer que era muy grave e incluso él mismo ni se lo creía, pero pobre e inocente Lenalee dijo que aunque quizá se hubieran pasado con las vendas era mejor prevenir que curar y ahí se quedó un Kanda sin poder hacer nada con las manos.

Lavi fue el primero en ofrecerse cuando llegó la hora de cenar y todos se dieron cuenta de que si no le inyectaban la comida con una jeringa (que iba a ser que no), alguien le tenía que dar de comer a pobre Kanda y ahí estaba el pelirrojo con una cucharada de sopa y diciéndole como a los niños pequeños un 'abre la boca, que viene el tren~~' haciendo que el pelirrojo y los demás presentes a excepción del moreno se rieran a carcajadas.

Cuando le mordió con rabia la mano (y acabó escupiendo para asegurarse de que no iba a coger su tontería), Lavi se retiró de él, tocándole el turno a Allen que acabó como el otro chico y con amenaza de muerte incluida. Y así estaban todos, turnándose a ver quien le daba la sopa a Kanda y riéndose de la situación hasta que vino la chica y todos callaron.

Solo necesitó un golpe con carpeta en toda la cara de su hermano y una mala mirada para que todos fueran saliendo del comedor hasta cerrar la puerta justo cuando su hermano, que fue el último, salió.

Desde entonces él lloraba, como era normal, y para empeorar la situación no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando en el comedor aunque se podía imaginar a un Kanda disfrutando de la comida servida por Lenalee por mucho que Reeves le asegurara de que eso era algo que Kanda nunca haría. Como el miedo de perderla era algo que no podía evitar y siendo él tan él como era, no le hizo pudor acercarse a la puerta y escuchar todo ruido que provenía del comedor delante de todos los demás miembros de la organización y ahí se quedó esperando a escuchar algo.

Y estuvo ahí rato y rato y cuando pensó que quizá sí debería de dejar de intentar escuchar lo que pasaba dentro escucho la voz masculina del chico con las manos incapacitadas.

"Otro día, cuando esté bien, podríamos tener una cena normal a solas."

Y no escuchó respuesta, ni ningún otro ruido y mientras que su mundo parecía irse a pique no pudo ver la cara sonrojada de la chica que asintió tímidamente al chico que tenía en frente.

**FIN**

**N/A: **Los 30 retos de la tabla básica de 30vicios ya han sido publicados y por lo tanto aquí se acaban los drabbles. Decir, para los que no saben porque la publicación ha sido diaria, que muchos de ellos estaban ya acabados y publicados en mi comunidad de livejournal cuando los publiqué aquí así que por eso la rapidez.  
Me voy de vacaciones mañana, así que otro motivo para dejarlo todo hecho antes de irme.

Sin más, gracias a todos por haber llegado hasta aquí, por todos los comentarios y felices fiestas y próspero año nuevo a todos :D


End file.
